


puwede na ba?

by etherealchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, at yes pati na rin sa smut, everyone is nice in this story, greek myth references!!, law student yeol, meron lang talagang gumagawa ng maling desisyon, post-grad med intern baek, rated m dahil sa mga mura, roommates au, teacher yeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealchanbaek/pseuds/etherealchanbaek
Summary: Regrets.Kapag tinanong mo si Chanyeol ng million dollar question na, "What makes up a Park Chanyeol?", hindi siya magdadalawang isip na isagot ang isang salita na iyan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	puwede na ba?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Gusto ko lang sana magpasalamat una, sa mga mods ng fic fest na ito; salamat sa pagbibigay ng pagkakataon na maibahagi namin ang aming likha! Pangalawa, sa prompter, sobrang nag-enjoy ako sa pagsulat ng prompt mo at sorry rin po kung hindi ito ang inasahan niyo :(( Pangatlo, salamat kay Ate T, ang katangi-tanging pinagsabihan ko tungkol dito at siyang sumuporta at nagbigay na rin ng mga kumento sa pagsulat, parang beta kumbaga hehe. Pasensya na kung medyo may mga "inconsistencies" o kaya "inaccuracies" lalo na sa descriptions and mga inaaral nila. Struggling graduating shs student pa lang po ako kaya wala pa po talaga akong alam sa mga professions nila, naga-assume lang, pero sana ay nabigyan ko pa ring justice ang buhay nila. Sa POV ni Chanyeol mostly magre-revolve ang kuwento hehe heads up lang. Tsaka pasensya na rin kung fast paced :(( Hindi talaga ako marunong magsulat, ito ay 30.2k word vomit lamang SKSKSKS
> 
> Anyways, salamat pa rin in advance sa pagbasa ng fic na ito! Sana magustuhan niyo! 
> 
> Disclaimer lang na fictional po itong work na ito. May touch of reality yes, pero mostly ay gawa-gawa lang ng utak ko ang scenes dito hehe (pati 'yung movie). "Patawad Na" was released last year by Agsunta pero in this fic, let's all just think na matagal na siyang kanta, hehe.

"Tangina pare, hindi ko na talaga kayang i-digest itong mga readings na ito."

Kung mabibigyan siguro si Chanyeol ng piso kada may maririnig siyang ganiyan sa mga ka-block niya, lalo na sa mga kaibigan niya, bilyonaryo na siguro siya ngayon.

"Nguyain mo kasi muna."

"Inamo Jongdae, wala kang tulong hayop ka!"

At tawanan lang ang narinig sa table dahilan para masita sila ng librarian na naka-duty sa oras na iyon. Nag-sorry naman si Jongin sa kaniya bago itinaas ang kamao, aktong susuntukin si Jongdae na binelatan lang siya. Tangina parang mga bata, amputa.

Nasa library silang magkakaibigan ngayon para mag-aral kasi ayaw na nilang mabulyawan ni Prof. Kim for not reading in advance. They've been at it for almost 4 hours na and sino ba naman ang hindi talaga mapipiga ang utak dahil doon diba? Bakit ba kasi napakahaba ng mga pinapabasa niya? Okay sana kung tig-isa eh puta limang case readings with notes? In 2 days? Mamatay na lang please.

"Pwede bang mag-brain break na tayo? Please? Ayoko na talaga," ungot uli ni Jongin habang akmang maghe-heads down.

Naawa naman na si Chanyeol sa kaniya kaya napabuntong hininga na lang siya saka nag-ayos ng gamit. "Sige na nga, tara na. Kain muna tayo, libre ko na."

Sabay namang napa-sigaw ng "Ayos!" 'yung dalawa kaya naman sinita ulit sila ng librarian at si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang nanghingi ng pasensya dahil masyadong busy yung dalawa na iligpit 'yung gamit nila. Basta pagkain, lalo na kapag libre, mas mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro ang galaw.

Nang makarating na sila sa may Chowking, deretso order agad sila kasi wala masyadong tao. Alas tres pa lang pero tig-dalawa silang order ng beef chao fan na may kasamang buchi at pansit. Sigurado kasing magugutom na naman sila sa 5:00-7:00 pm class nila mamaya eh inconsiderate pa naman professor nila at ayaw silang pakainin; hanggang pag-inom lang ng tubig ang ina-allow niya. Akala mo naman hindi siya naging law student dati.

"So, bar this weekend? Birthday kasi ng isa kong co-worker eh nag-aya siya. Na-miss ko rin naman kaya in-accept ko na tapos pwede rin magdala ng outsider. Baka lang naman gusto niyo," pag-aya ni Jongdae habang sinisimulan ang pangalawang bowl niya.

"Hmm, iche-check ko pa sa schedule ko hehe, baka kasi nakapangako na ako sa kapatid kong magbe-babysit tapos makalimutan ko na naman," sagot ni Jongin na tinanguan naman ni Jongdae.

"Eh ikaw Mr. Park, don't tell me aayaw ka na naman? It's been what, months since we hung out!"

"Alam mo namang teacher ako 'di ba. Baka may makakita sa akin na estudyante at umabot pa sa admin. I'm not risking my job for a night of fun, Dae," pagrarason ni Chanyeol habang bumubuntong hininga.

"But it's in Pasig dude! Malayo siya rito sa QC so come on, just one night!"

Nag-shrug si Chanyeol sabay inom ng Sprite. Kung tutuusin, wala namang kaso kay Chanyeol na mag-bar kapag weekend lalo na at he's in his late twenties na rin. Gusto niya siyempre i-spend ang remaining years of his youth na nagsasaya. Pero gaya nga ng sabi niya, he's a teacher sa isang Catholic school sa QC and he would get a memo from the admin kapag nalaman nilang he was out partying and getting wasted. Ayaw niya iyon lalo na at kakakuha niya pa lang ng permanency niya this year.

Tsaka, not everyone who studies in QC ay nakatira sa QC. Malay ba niya kung biglang may estudyante o coworker pala siyang from Pasig 'di ba? O 'di kaya ay may magpost ng picture niya online at may makakita. Mahirap na. Gaya ng sabi niya, ayaw niyang i-risk 'yung trabaho niya para lang maglasing. Tsaka, if he wants to get wasted, kayang-kaya niya iyon gawin in the comforts of his own home. Hindi niya kailangang lumabas pa.

In the end, kahit anong gawing pagpipilit ni Jongdae, Chanyeol declined the offer. Sure he misses going out, misses the night life, pero katatapos din naman kasi ng first quarter nila so kailangan niya ulit gumawa ng mga lesson plans na aakma sa natapos nila last time. Also, being a junior law student, he needs to get his shit together. Last year, muntik na siyang bumagsak sa isang subject niya and he doesn't want that to happen again. Mahirap maging late. Naranasan niya iyon noong pre-law niya noong kasama siya sa second batch of graduates dahil na-late siya and seriously, ayaw niya na maranasan pa ulit 'yun. It will just pile up with the things na ayaw niya sa sarili niya pero hinayaan niyang mangyari.

After they ate, bumalik silang school para sa pm classes nila. It was unfortunate na meron silang klase ng gabi but it was the only feasible time para sa kanila since all of them were working na and honestly, law students sila so really, night classes talaga ang meron sila. Kaunti lang sa mga nasa law ang hindi nagtratrabaho and mostly sila 'yung mga pinanganak sa mga mayayamang pamilya o mga anak ng nasa gobyerno. They didn't have to work so medyo lucky sila kasi hindi hati ang oras nila sa trabaho at pag-aaral; nakakapagpahinga sila sa umaga bago sumabak sa giyera sa gabi. Chanyeol wanted that pero hindi naman kasi siya sinuwerte sa aspektong iyon.

When their 5-7 class ended, nagpaalam na sila kay Jongdae. Hanggang 7 lang kasi yung klase niya for today, pero both Jongin and Chanyeol have classes pa ng 7:30-8:30 pm. While that time can actually be used to relax at home ay nandito sila sa school para mag-aral. Dumaan ang dalawa sa cafeteria nila para bumili ng food at uminom ng kape

Gusto na sanang umuwi ni Chanyeol at magpahinga dahil maaga pa siya bukas pero this is what he signed up for. Ginusto niya mag-law so he just had to suck it up and deal with it.

\-----}{-----

Regrets.

Kapag tinanong mo si Chanyeol ng million dollar question na, "What makes up a Park Chanyeol?", hindi siya magdadalawang isip na isagot ang isang salita na iyan.

According to the ever reliable na Merriam Webster Pocket Dictionary niya, regret is a verb meaning 'mourn the loss or death of' o 'di kaya 'be very sorry for'. In other words, isang bagay na pinagsisisihan mo. And the act that Chanyeol uses it to describe himself says a lot.

Sure, sino ba naman ang taong wala pang ni isang pagsisisi 'di ba? Lahat naman ay nakagawa na ng mga bagay na akala nila, pero hindi pala. For Chanyeol, every new day is another day para makagawa ng isang bagay na pagsisisihan niya. Although hindi naman ito totoo, the amount of times and amount of regrets he had could already last for a lifetime. In his words, "nakakapagod na". Ang isa sigurong bagay na sure na sure siyang hindi pagsisisihan ay ang pagiging miyembro niya ng LGBTQ+ community kasi bakit naman siya magsisisi sa paggusto sa tite? Second na dun ang pagiging Grade 10 teacher na nagtuturo ng Contemporary Issues. Hindi pa kasi siya sure na sure eh, baka mamaya umayaw na naman siya sa napili niyang propesyon pero we'll see. Sa ngayon ay hinahayaan na lang muna.

Noong gabing iyon, 9:30 na siya ng gabi nakauwi sa tinutuluyan niyang dorm malapit lang sa eskuwelahan niya sa may U-Belt. Mas pinili niyang mag-renta sa malapit sa school niya dahil mas kaya niyang magising nang maaga kaysa umuwi nang pagod at malayo. Kayang-kaya naman niyang i-jeep 'yung papunta sa tinuturuan niya sa umaga. Ayaw niya rin kasi na mag-isang umuuwi kaya minabuti niyang kumuha ng kuwarto sa kanto malapit lang sa San Beda kung saan siya nag-aaral. Maganda rin 'yung nakuha niyang dorm kasi kada kwarto ay may dalawa pang kwarto inside it para kasya ang dalawang tao at mayroon pa ring privacy. Okay 'yun sa kaniya kasi at least, may kahati siya sa bayad.

"Oh, akala ko ba maaga ka uuwi ngayon, kuya?" tanong ng roommate niya na nanonood ng TV pagkapasok niya.

"May tinapos pa kasi ako kaya mej natagalan," sagot naman niya habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos at nilalagay sa rack nila sa gilid. "Kumain ka na ba?"

"Mamaya na muna. Ikaw ba?"

"Nag-early dinner kami kanina ng mga kaklase ko kaya mejo busog pa ako, sige pasok na ako sa kuwarto ko," sabi nito bago tumungo at dumeretso sa kuwarto niya. Agad siyang humiga sa kama niya pagkasarado niya nang pinto, hindi manlang tinatanggal 'yung damit niya.

Regrets.

The real reason bakit mejo natagalan siya sa pag-uwi kahit na halos parang kapitbahay na niya ang eskuwelahan niya ay dahil naghanap pa siya ng bukas na pagpapaxerox-an. Kanina niya lang kasi nalaman na may kailangan pala silang ipasa bukas na paper eh hindi niya nakakopya ng notes nung araw na sinabi 'yun kaya hindi niya alam isusulat. Buti at mabait si Jongin at pinahiram siya ng notes at sinamahan pa para ipa-xerox. Jongin does't have a messenger kasi kaya no choice at photocopy is the way to go talaga. Hindi kasi siya mahilig sa social media platforms kaya hanggang ngayon ay e-mail lang ang meron siya. May printer naman sila sa dorm pero napag-usapan kasi nila ng roommate niya na hindi pwede magpapasok nang hindi muna nagsasabi. Para na rin sa privacy at sa transparency.

Dagdag sa regrets list niya for the week: hindi siya kumopya, ayan tuloy, hindi na siya nakauwi nang maaga at nabawasan 'yung oras na puwede niya sana ginagawa yung paper. Babaw pero ganun talaga.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minutong paghinga, nagshower muna siya bago sinimulan 'yung paper niya. Nang mabasa na niya at naintindihan ang dapat gawin, napasabi siya ng mahinang "yes" dahil at least hindi masyadong komplikado 'yung hinihingi ng prof niya. Binuksan na niya ang laptop niya at sinimulang mag-tipa ng isang mahabang sanaysay.

\-----}{-----

"Puta, sarap mo," ungol ni Chanyeol habang pinuputok niya sa condom na soot niya lahat at hinahalikan 'yung kasama niya.

Contrary to what Jongdae believes in, marunong naman magpakasaya si Chanyeol at hindi niya kailangan na mag-bar for that and this is the perfect example. Hindi alam ng marami pero paboritong gawin ni Chanyeol ang makipagkantot. Mostly mga nakakasalamuha niya sa law school ang nakaka-fuck niya para mejo safe. Ayaw niya sa mga dating apps kasi it's too risky lalo na at mahilig gumamit ng ganoon ang mga kabataan ngayon. Again, baka makilala siya.

Nakahiga na sila ngayon sa kama sa loob ng kwarto ng lalaki habang hinihintay na kumalma ang sarili. This guy's a sophomore na nakilala niya habang pumipila to enroll. It was the last day na kasi kaya medyo mahaba ang pila and Chanyeol's friendly so they had a small chat. Nag-exchange sila ng digits and before they both knew it, nagka-ayan to fuck. Everything's pretty casual naman, although this is only the fifth time.

"La kang pasok today?" tanong ni Chanyeol once he's calmed down and threw the condom away.

"Mamaya pa, ikaw? Aga mo namang na-release from school?"

"Wala akong afternoon classes for today eh. Kaya ako puwede kahit weekday. Nasabi ko naman yata sa'yo yun dati?"

"Nalimutan ko na siguro," sabi ng lalaki while shrugging.

Nag-stay lang sila ng ganoon for a few minutes bago bumangon si Chanyeol at hinanap ang boxers niyang nasa floor at isinuot yun kasama ang pants niya. Kinuha niya 'yung extra shirt niyang nasa bag lang lagi at sinuot din. Lukot na kasi polo niya at madumi na since puti kaya mas okay nang magsuot na lang ng bago. The said wrinkled shirt ay inilagay sa bag. Nag-ayos na siya ng sarili sa harap ng mirror all while the other guy was watching him kahit na halata naman na inaantok na siya. Pumunta rin siya sa CR para maghilamos at maghugas ng kamay and to mouth wash. Once he's good to go, nagpaalam na siya sa kasama niya before going out, pero piniglan siya nung guy.

"Oo nga pala, I think this will be the last time na we'll do this," the guy said while snuggling into his bed.

"Why naman?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya bago tumalikod para harapin siya.

"I kinda scored a date with my crush. Grabe naman if I'm trying to get it on with him tapos I have someone pala on the side, no offense," sagot nito to which Chanyeol just laughed at.

He understood naman. Mas mabuti nang they stopped here dahil if the guy was successful for a second date sa crush niya, there's a possibility na maging sila and Chanyeol honestly doesn't want to end up in that mess.

After saying his final goodbyes and a final peck sa lips, Chanyeol went on his way na. It was a condo unit in the 4th floor at dahil si Chanyeol ay isang dakilang tamad ay nag-elevator na lang siya pababa. Binati niya pa 'yung guard na andun when he went out. Since it was still 2pm at ang klase niya ay mamaya pang 7, he decided to go home muna which was just a ride away. Around U-Belt lang kasi rin si guy pero malapit siya sa NU instead of San Beda na school nila.

Gaya ng na-estalish na sa isang Park Chanyeol, he never regrets being part of the LGBTQ+ Community. Proud siyang sabihin na bakla siya and as a healthy 27 year old adult, may mga needs din naman siya kaya sometimes he would indulge himself. Hindi nga lang siya open ngayon na may reputation siya na kailangang pangalagaan, unlike noong college na he was known to have a fuckbuddy in every department, not that it was true, pero ganoon ang status niya dati noon.

For his first to third years, frequent siya sa mga clubs. He had an existing nightlife, pero noong fourth year, nang hindi siya nakasama sa first batch of graduates, he knew he had to straighten his life and focus on more important things. He became quite reserved, halos lahat ng mga naging close niya sa college and highschool ay hindi na niya nako-contact ngayon. Ganoon talaga siguro kapag tumatanda na.

Nang makarating na siya sa dorm niya, nagpalit muna siya ng pambahay bago sinimulang hugasan yung mga pinagkainan nila kaninang umaga. Afterwards ay natulog muna siya, while setting his alarm to 5:30, enough para sa pag-shower at pagpunta niya sa kaniyang klase. He was supposed to finish his lesson plan pero pinagmamaya na lang niya. Mas kailangan niya raw kasi ng pahinga after ng ginawa niya.

Sakto naman siyang nagising mga limang minuto bago mag-ring 'yung alarm niya. Kahit na gusto pa niyang matulog, kailangan na niyang magising dahil may klase pa siya at maliligo pa siya. Tinignan niya ang phone niya para tignan kung may mga messages mula sa kaklase niya or mula sa mga prof niya pero wala naman kaya tumayo na siya para mag-ayos. Once na nakaalis na siya ay nagpunta na siya sa hintayan ng jeep para makakuha ng masasakyan.

It was a 2 hour discussion at nang pumatak ang alas-nuwebe, nagsimula na siya mag-ayos ng gamit. Hindi naman sa nagmamadali siya, wala naman siyang susunod na klase pero bibili kasi siya ng bagong stock ng kape since naubos na kaninang umaga. Baka bumili na rin siya ng ibang grocceries kaya bago pa mag-close 'yung bibilhan niya, kailangan pumunta na siya kaagad.

Nang pinaalis na sila ng prof nila ay dumeretso na sa labas si Chanyeol at nagmamadali ring lumabas sa eskuwelahan dahil hanggang 10 lang bukas yung Pure/gold na malapit sa kanila.

Saktong 9:35 ng gabi nang makalabas siya sa store dahil marami ang gaya niya na rush ang pagbili ng mga items. May nakapila pa nga siyang prof niya eh, and being the good person that he is, binati niya ito. Nginitian siya ng prof niya na ikinagulat niya dahil terror 'yun sa klase. Oh well, dapat masanay na siya dahil ganoon din ang ibang katrabaho niya.

Pagkarating niya sa dorm nila, naabutan niya si Jaehyuk na kumakain habang nanonood ng TV. Nagbatian sila saka dumeretso si Chanyeol sa kitchen pagkatapos ilapag ang bag niya sa sofa. Inilagay niya muna 'yung mga pinamili niya sa kitchen counter bago kumuha ng plato at kutsara para maghain din ng kakainin niya.

As he sat eating, nakikinood din siya sa pinapanood ni Jaehyuk sa TV which was a famous series na nasa season finale na. Hindi pa napapanood ni Chanyeol ang kabuoan nito, nagstop siya sa gitna ng Season 3, pero updated pa rin siya sa kung anong nangyayare because of social media na rin. Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagsubo sa manok niya nang magsalita si Jaehyuk.

"Psst, kuya," tawag nito sa kaniya.

"Oh?" tugon naman nito sabay tingin sa kaniya.

"Alala mo 'yung sinabi ko sa iyo nung isang araw?"

"Sa dinami rami ng sinabi mo, alin dun?"

"'Yung sa nililigawan ko kuya."

Oh, that. Naalala ni Chanyeol ang pinag-usapan nilang iyon of course. Jaehyuk asked if puwedeng for the meantime, sa place muna nila mags'stay 'yung nililigawan niya dahil aalis na raw at pupuntang ibang bansa 'yung may-ari ng nirerentahan niya ngayon. Just until naman daw makahanap ng ibang malilipatan 'yung nililigawan niya. Um-oo naman si Chanyeol dahil naawa rin siya doon sa tao, saka para may iba na ring tao sa dorm nila. At least, tatlo na silang magbabayad ng renta kapag ganon.

"Oh bakit?"

"Diba kasi sabi ko na sa susunod pang Sabado 'yung punta niya rito? Eh kasi, napaaga raw 'yung flight ng landlady nila whcih is sa Linggo na kaya napaaga rin 'yung pag-alis nila. In-allow lang sila ng isa pang gabi pero dapat bukas ng umaga, wala na sila roon. Kaya ayun, bukas na raw siya pupunta rito," sabi nito.

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol sa pagkain at tinignan ito. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya, pero kasi, ang dumi pa ng space. Hindi pa sila nakakapaglinis. Kung bukas iyon ng umaga, edi walang time to clean. Lagpas 10pm na and snag gusto niya na lang talagang gawin is to finish the last part of his lesson plan at matulog. Deadline kasi non ay bukas ng 7am, ise-send sa e-mail ng academic coordinator nila para sa approval.

"Okay lang sana, Jae, pero madumi yung place. Nakakahiya naman diyan sa nililigawan mo," sabi nito sabay subo ulit ng pagkain.

"Knew you'd be worried with that pero no need na kuya. Maglilinis ako ngayong gabi kasi I know you're busy. Pagkatapos kong hugasan 'yung pinagkainan natin, maglilinis ako ng paligid. Kasama na rin doon 'yung kwarto ko. I know what I'm doing, hehe," sure na sure na sabi ni Jaehyuk.

Inirapan lang siya ni Chanyeol which earned him a laugh from the other man. "Oo na sige na. Mukhang pinaghandaan mo naman talaga itong pagpunta ng nililigawan mo. Tss, excited na excited?"

"Hehe," tawa ulit ni Jaehyuk na inilingan na lang ni Chanyeol. Inubos niya 'yung pagkain niya bago niya nilapag sa sink. Inayos na rin niya 'yung mga pinamili niya, putting them sa rightful containers at 'yung iba sa ref na meron sila. Nagpa-alam na siya kay Jaehyuk na mauunang pumunta sa kwarto na tinanguan naman ng lalaki.

Bago siya magsimula ng trabaho ay naligo muna ulit siya sa shared banyo nila. Naka-connect 'yung banyo na iyon sa dalawang kwarto kaya naman they're always mindful na i-lock 'yung kabilang door kapag gagamit. Mahirap na.

It was nearing 1:00 nang matapos niya ang lesson plan niya at ma-send sa academic coordinator niya. Lumabas muna siya ng kuwarto to drink water bago tuluyang matulog for the night. Naabutan niya pang nagpapalit ng sofa cover si Jaehyuk na nginitian lang ni Chanyeol. _Iba talaga ang effort kapag inspired_.

As soon as makainom siya at makabalik sa kwarto niya, nag-ayos muna siya ng gamit bago ni-close ang ilaw at natulog.

Maagang nagising si Chanyeol n'ong sumunod na araw. Hindi pa pumapatak ng 8am ay nakapaghilamos na siya at nakapagsipilyo na rin. Pagkalabas niya ng kwarto niya ay nagulat siyang naka-formal attire si Jaehyuk eh sa pagkakaalala nito ay wala siyang trabaho kapag Sabado at darating 'yung nililigawan niya.

"Hoy, akala ko la kang trabaho?" tanong nito sa kaniya na ikinagulat naman ng lalaki na nagtitimpla na nagsasalin ng tinimplang kape sa tumblr niya.

"Nakakagulat ka naman kuya! Kitang nagsasalin ako ng mainit na kape eh," sabi ni Jaehyuk sa kaniya bago inilapag yung baso at sinara 'yung tumblr.

"Oh eh bakit nga ganiyan suot mo? Sabado ngayon ah?"

"Ayun nga kuya eh. Sabado ngayon pero may emergency meeting daw kami ngayong umaga. Kaya sorry kuya ah, paubaya ko muna sa'yo 'yung nililigawan ko sa araw na ito. Promise bawi ako sa'yo pagkauwi, hehe," sabi ni Jaehyuk.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol sabay kamot sa batok. "Eh wala na tayong magagawa, andiyan na 'yan eh. Sige ako na bahala. Anong oras ka ba aalis?"

"Maya-maya pa kuya. Tsaka sabi niya, malapit na raw siya. Kitain ko muna siya bago ako umalis," sabi ni Jaehyuk na ngayon ay nag-aayos ng gamit. "Oo nga pala, nagluto na rin ako kuya. Nasa table if you want."

"Sige, mamaya na lang. Timpla muna ako ng kape ko," sai nito habang kumukuha ng baso at sinasalinan ng mainit na tubig. Sakto namang may biglang may kumatok sa pinto nila.

"Siya na yata 'yan kuya, salubungin ko lang," sabi ni Jaehyuk habang papunta sa pinto nila.

"Ge," pagsang-ayon nito habang naglalagay ng kape at asukal sa tasa niya.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ni Jaehyuk ang pinto at titingin na dapat siya nang napatigil siya sa sinabi ng roommate niya.

"Baek, you're here na," sabi nito na siyang ikinatigas ni Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya. Ang kapeng hinahalo niya ay natigil dahil sa narinig. _Imposible._

"Dapat kanina pa ako eh kaso nagkamali ng liko 'yung sinakyan kong Grab," paliwanag nung isa pang lalaki na nasa pinto nila. _That voice—imposible talaga._

Chanyeol gathered the courage para tignan ang taong nasa may pinto nila na magiging kasama rin nila sa bahay, at mas lalo siyang naestatwa nang magtama sila ng tingin. Halata rin ang gulat sa mukha ng lalaking kararating lang.

"Kuya, lika pakilala kita," tawag kay Chanyeol na ikinabalik niya sa wisyo at dahil sa sinabi ni Jaehyuk ay lumapit siya roon.

 _Regrets_.

"Baek, this is Kuya Chanyeol. Roommate ko," sabi ni Jaehyuk sa kaniya habang tinitignan siya at nakangiti.

_Park Chanyeol is made up of regrets. Marami siyang pinagsisisihan sa 27 years of existence niya—'yung hindi niya paggising ng maaga; hindi niya pag-inom ng tubig pagkatapos uminom ng maraming alak; 'yung hindi niya pag-uwi sa probinsya nila noong isang Pasko, at marami pang iba._

Bumaling naman si Jaehyuk sa kay Chanyeol at sinabing, "Kuya, si Baekhyun, 'yung nililigawan ko."

_Pero his biggest regret takes in the form of this man in front of him._

_Siya ang pinakauna sa listahan ng mga pinagsisisihan niya._

_Walang iba kung hindi si Baekhyun Byun._

\-----}{-----

_January 2008_

"Mr. Park, late ka na naman sa klase. Ano, araw-araw na lang? Sana hindi ka na lang pumasok," matalim na banggit sa kaniya ng adviser niya sa umagang iyon.

Honestly, it was a Monday, sino bang may gustong pumasok nang maaga kapag Lunes?

"Sorry na sir, na-traffic lang," pagdadahilan nito.

"Traffic traffic mo mukha mo 15 minutes away lang bahay mo mata-traffic ka pa? Tss," sabi na lang nito habang bumabalik sa ginagawa niya sa harap.

Maingay na naman ang klase as usual, wala nang bago. Lalo na at homeroom pa lang, in 5 minutes pa magsta-start ang official class nila kaya hindi talaga maintindihan ni Chanyeol bakit lagi galit sa kaniya 'yung adviser nila eh buti nga pumasok pa siya.

"Dude, practice tayo basketball for intrams afterclass bukas ah," sabi sa kaniya ng isa sa mga kabarkada niya na nakaupo sa harap niya.

"Oo naman, dapat manalo ulit tayo this year since last naman na," sagot ni Chanyeol habang inaayos 'yung bag niya na wala naman kalaman-laman. Ayaw niya kasi madumihan, pinadala pa sa kaniya ng mama niya 'yun na galing States.

Nang tumunog ang bell na nagsasabing first class na, nagsitayuan na sila para sabihan ng 'goodbye and thank you' ang adviser nila. Papaupos na sana siya ng biglang may inabot sa kaniya ang president nila na papel. Isang slip para sa guidance.

"Hindi ko alam kung ano na namang kalokohang ginawa mo pero pinapatawag ka sa guidance mamayang 3rd period," sabi sa kaniya nito bago umalis at pumunta sa upuan niya.

Napakibit-balikat nalang si Chanyeol saka ibinulsa ang papel. Okay na rin 'yun dahil ayaw niyang makita 'yung TLE teacher nilang mukhang siko.

Pagpatak ng third period at pagkapasok pa lang ng teacher nila, hindi pa siya nakakapagsabi ng 'good morning' ay pinuntahan na siya ni Chanyeol to give the slip. Gusto na talaga niyang maka-alis. Tinignan lang siya ng teacher niya bago ito kinuha at sinign at binalik din sa kaniya. Wala nang kung ano-ano ay nagmadali siyang makalabas ng classroom nila. Finally.

Dumeretso na siya sa guidance office na nasa second floor pa kaya kinailangan pa niyang lakarin mula dulo ng hall hanggang sa kabilang dulo para gumamit ng hagdan. He wasn't in a hurry kaya binabagalan pa niya ang paglakad. Minsan sisilip-silip siya sa mga classroom dahilan ng pag-bulungan ng mga babae o di kaya'y pagpula ng pisngi nila.

Hindi naman maika-kaila ni Chanyeol na he was popular. Alam niya iyon. Alam niya ring gwapo siya and malakas ang appeal. This is what got him to be in the popular clique eh. Hindi lang din siya gwapo, magaling din sa sports at sa pagtugtog. Part din siya ng band bilang isang drummer and occassional guitarist kaya naman talaga ay hinahangaan siya ng lahat at habulin siya sa mga babae.

Nang makarating siya sa guidance office ay kumatok muna siya bago pumasok at ang unang bumungad sa kaniya ay ang adviser nila. Hindi naman pala counselling ang mangyayare, kung hindi ay sermon session. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya bago binati ang guro.

They headed to a secluded area na pang-counselling at nagtaka siya kung bakit may isa pang estudyante na nandoon at nakaupo sa isa sa mga upuan. Kilala niya ito eh. It was Baekhyun Byun, ang student ng Section A who was running for valedictorian. Sino bang hindi makakakilala sa kaniya sa ilang beses nang na-announce ang pangalan niya sa PA because of his competitions and winnings. Isa rin siya lagi sa mga tina-tap bilang emcee kapag may school occassion.

"Mr. Park, please sit down. May pag-uusapan lang tayo," sabi ng teacher niya na sinunod niya naman, kahit naguguluhan pa siya sa mga pangyayare. "I assume you know or are acquainted with Mr. Baekhyun Byun?" tanong nito sa kaniya.

"Opo sir. Nagkakasama po kami minsan kapag school events," sagot ni Chanyeol which was true. Si Baekhyun ang madalas na emcee or speaker at si Chanyeol at ang banda naman niya ang madalas na nagpe-perform ng itermission. Hindi lang talaga sila nag-usap. Ever. They just know each other by face. Tumango lang ulit ang guro niya bago sumagot.

"Good. Since you know naman na pala each other, I guess I will go straight to the point," sabi nito bago bumaling kay Baekhyun at tinuro si Chanyeol. "Mr. Byun, siya ang sinasabi kong student na kailangan mong i-tutor."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig. _Ako? Itu-tutor? What the fuck?_

"Excuse me sir, pero I haven't consented to this. I refuse to be tutored po," sabi ni Chanyeol na naiinis. Seriously? _Hindi man lang ako cinonsult if naga-agree ako._

"We don't need your consent, Mr. Park. Ang kailangan namin ay iyong sa parents mo which they gave. Tumawag kasi ako sa kanila about your grades as per school protocol. You had 2 below 75 grades last quarter, Chanyeol, I am sure you are aware of that. At sa dalawang mas may maraming bearing pa sa average mo. Graduating ka na. We had to call your parents dahil alam kong hindi mo na naman sila ininform tungkol dito. Of course they were shocked, umiyak pa nga ang nanay mo. As your adviser, hindi ko pupuwedeng hayaan na hindi ka maka-graduate. I don't know what went down all these years pero alam kong matalino ka at kaya mo pang i-improve ang grade mo," dere-deretsong pangaral ng adviser niya sa kaniya na ikinababa lang ng ulo ni Chanyeol.

Alam naman niyang he screwed up last quarter. He's working on it. Pinagsisisihan naman niyang hindi niya nabigyan masyado ng pansin studies niya. It's just that, grabe ang demand ng band practice nila dahil sa nangyaring Battle of the Bands sa lugar nila noong Christmas break. He regrets not studying yes, pero it all paid naman in the end dahil nanalo silang champion at sila ang magrerepresent ng buong Quezon City sa grand finals na mangyayare sa susunod na buwan.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya nang matantong wala na siyang magagawa. He has to face the consequences.

"When do I start?" tanong na lang ni Chanyeol. Wala na siyang magagawa. His parents already consented. For sure ay tatawag ang mga iyon mamaya para pangaralan siya. Mahal naman siya ng mga magulang niya, alam niya iyon, kaya nila ginagawa ito.

"Bukas agad. You need a lot of help para hilain at itaas ang grade mo sa at least a grade of 80. Sobrang baba ng naging average mo because of the two subjects na binagsak mo kaya kailangan mo ng at least 80 para pumasa sa last quarter at maka-graduate," explain sa kaniya ng teacher niya na tinanguan na lang niya. "Every day, after class from 4pm to 6pm ay doon kayo sa library para mag-aral. Mr Byun will help you, pero kailangan mo rin tulungan ang sarili mo."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, that would be all. You two may now go back sa klase niyo," sabi ng teacher niya habang tumatayo. Tumayo na rin silang dalawa ni Baekhyun na tahimik lang na nakikinig kanina, hindi man lang umimik.

Nang makalabas silang dalawa sa guidance ay tahimik ulit silang naglakad pabalik ng klase nila. Na-amaze si Chanyeol dahil kahit medyo maliit si Baekhyun ay sabay pa rin ang pacing nilang dalawa.

Noong naabutan na nila 'yung hagdanan, biglang napatigil si Baekhyun kaya out of gulat, napatigil din si Chanyeol at tinignan siya. The former was fishing something from his pocket at nang mailabas niya iyon ay nakita niya dahil phone pala ito. Hindi na siya nagtanong pero bago pa siya makahakbang paakyat ay nagulat siya because Baekhyun handed his phone to him.

"Ano gagawin ko diyan?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang pabalik-balik ang tingin niya sa telepono at sa lalaki.

"Save your number," walang tonong utos nito sa kaniya.

"What?"

"I said, save your number. I know your kind, Park. You don't think this is a big deal pero it is to me. Kailangan kong makasiguro na you're doing you're part at pupunta ka sa mga sessions natin so I need to have your number so I can check up on you. Malay ko ba kung bigla mmo na lang akong takasan," dere-deretsong sabi nito habang naka-angat pa rin ang kamay para i-abot sa kaniya ang phone.

Napa-irap na lang si Chanyeol bago nag-grunt ng isang, "Fine," bago kunin ang telepono ni Baekhyun. In less than a minute ay na-tipa na niya ang number niya sa cellphone ng lalaki at nai-save na rin ito with his name.

Ini-abot na ulit niya ang telepono pabalik pero napatigil siya nang biglang naghawak ang kamay nilang dalawa. No unnecessary pink things naman pero nagulat lang siya dahil sa contact. Baekhyun didn't seem to mind dahil as usual, poker face lang siya, hindi tulad ng kapag nakikita niya siya with others na palangiti at tumatawa. Alam din pala niya magseryoso.

"Thank you," ang sinabi lang ni Baekhyun bago i-off ang phone niya at ibinulsaat umakyat na pataas.

Napatingin na lang si Chanyeol sa knaiya ng saglit dahil medyo nagpo-process pa sa utak niya ang nangyari. Nang tuluyan na talagang naka-akyat si Baekhyun ay saka naman sumunod si Chanyeol with a lingering thought sa utak.

_Ang lambot at kinis ng kamay niya._

\-----}{-----

Everything from the first ever day na nakapag-usap sila came back to Chanyeol like it was a flood. Lahat-lahat. At kahit hanggang ngayon ay he's drowning in his own memories of the man na nakaupo sa harap niya ngayon. The man na ang tagal-tagal niyang nilimot, pero andito ngayon at hinau-haunt siya.

"Long time no see, Park," sabi ng lalaki sa kaniya with a slight surprise and nervousness sa boses niya.

"L-Likewise," utal ni Chanyeol. _Shit._

After Jaehyuk introduced them to each other ay naka-recieve siya ng tawag from his co-worker na he has to go na sa office nila. They bid goodbyes and the kid apologized because of this. _"Bawi ako later pag-uwi ko. Promise,"_ he said to the both of them bago halikan ang noo ni Baekhyun at lumabas ng pinto.

Chanyeol gestured for them to sit noong nagsara ang pinto sa likod ni Baekhyun. They sat down while questions and memories flashed sa utak niya. _Puta, sobrang liit naman ng mundo._

They were awkward with each other. Masisisi mo ba sila eh they haven't seen each other for the past decade. Ang daming nagbago sa kanilang dalawa. Baekhyun has grown taller since the last time he saw him. Ang pananamit niya ay nagbago rin. Pero ang hindi nagbago ay ang nararamdaman niyang confidence kay Baekhyun na alalang-alala pa rin ni Chanyeol. The aura he has, it was overflowing. And what he really noted was, Baekhyun was _still_ fucking beautiful. Even after all those years. Makinis pa rin ang balat niya at halatang inalagaan talaga. In fact, he became more gorgeous than before. _Sobrang ganda lang talaga._

"So, ikaw pala 'yung roommate ni Jae. He never mentioned a name kasi," pagsimula ni Baekhyun ng conversation. If it was to break the ice, he didn't know. Ang alam niya lang ay nagpapasalamat siya na kinakausap siya nito ngayon. After what he did to him before, akala niya ay hindi siya nito papansinin or something.

"Yeah. We've been roommates for almost 5 months na rin, although mas matagal akong nag-stay dito kaysa sa kaniya," sabi ni Chanyeol. "Ikaw pala 'yung nililigawan niya?" He was hesitant at first pero, tinanong na lang din niya. Just to keep the conversation flowing.

"Ah oo, hehe," nahalata ni Chanyeol 'yung pagkahiya niya at nakita niya ang pamumula ng tenga nito. "Hindi ba niya ako na-kuwento sa'yo?"

"Hmm, na-kuwento naman, hindi nga lang nabigay ang pangalan mo," sagot ni Chanyeol. "Grabe 'yung gulat ko nung nakita at narinig kita nung binuksan ni Jaehyuk 'yung pinto."

"Ah, ako nga rin eh, haha," this was really getting awkward na. Chanyeol opted not to say anything else other than tignan na lang si Baekhyun na busy na tinitignan 'yung interior ng place. Namumula pa rin ang tenga niya at umabot na rin ito sa pisngi niya. _Baka nahihiya lang talaga siya when it comes sa topic about him and Jaehyuk._

He has honestly missed him. Lahat ng mga pinagsamahan nila noong high school ay bumalik ulit sa kaniya. Nagre-replay sa utak niya lahat ng mga ginawa nila at mga pinag-usapan nila. Lalo na 'yung huling pagkikita nila. Iyon talaga ang tumatak sa utak niya and until this day, gustong-gusto niyang bugbugin 'yung sarili niya sa ginawa niya.

"Hey uhm, Chanyeol?" tawag sa kaniya ni Baekhyun that made him cut his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me Jae's room? Medyo napuyat kasi ako at gusto ko munang matulog ng onti," nahihiyang tanong ni Baekhyun. Halata iyon sa pag-fiddle niya sa fingers niya at pag-shuffle ng mga paa niya, things he did kapag nahihiya or ninenerbyos siya. Chanyeol remembers all these things.

"Sure. Halika, ako na magdadala niyang bags mo," sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tayo at hila sa stroller at soot sa backpack ni Baekhyun.

"No, okay na, kaya ko naman—"

"I insist. Lika na," sabi ni Chanyeol while smiling at him.

He storde carrying 'yung dalawang bag ni Baekhyun papunta sa kwarto ni Jaehyuk. The younger doesn't leave his door locked kapag andiyan si Chanyeol dahil malaki naman daw tiwala niya sa kaniya. Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay dumeretso na siya sa loob at nilapag 'yung mga gamit ni Baekhyun sa sahig. Pinapasok niya si Baekhyun na sumunod naman at umupo kaagad sa kama.

"Are you comfortable ba, may gusto ka ba?" Tanong nito while plugging the stand fan na andon at tinutok sa kay Baekhyun.

"No na, Chanyeol, okay na ako. I just want to sleep," tinanguan na lang ito ni Chanyeol habang humihiga si Baekhyun sa kama at tinatabunan ang sarili ng kumot.

Chanyeol used the time to let his eyes roam sa loob ng kwarto ni Jaehyuk. It was pretty simple naman, hindi makalat. Everything was neat. Aalis na dapat siya nang mahagip ng mata niya ang isang picture frame na maliit na nakatayo sa study table. It was a picture of him and Baekhyun with an overlooking view of the sea.

He was still looking at it nang biglang tinawag ni Baekhyun ang pangalan niya.

"Yeah? Need anything?" tanong naman agad niya.

Silence ensued them before Baekhyun said, "Wala, it's just... it's just good to see you after 10 years.

Chanyeol smiled. Nakapikit na si Baekhyun pero halatang kinukuha pa lang niya ang tulog niya. "Me too, Baekhyun. Sleep well."

At nang marinig niya ang mahing "Mhm," ni Baekhyun ay lumabas na siya ng kwarto.

_Puta. Nakaka-miss._

\-----}{-----

"Hey, Chanyeol, ano punta ka ba sa basketbal practice later?" tanong sa kaniya ng kabarkada at ka-team niyang si Minjae nang makaupo na sila sa loob ng cafeteria para kumain ng lunch.

"Pass ulit ako pare. Sabi ko naman diba na may tutor session ako hanggang 6?" sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang sinusubo 'yung in-order na tinola.

"Loser mo, dude, bakit ka pa kasi pumupunta roon? You can just ditch it. Remind lang kita na 2 weeks na lang ay intrams na at ni isang practice 'di mo pa napupuntahan! Ikaw pa naman ang captain!" pangangaral naman ni Daehyun sa kaniya.

Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi bumuntong-hininga. Alam naman ni Chanyeol 'yun eh. Even he wants to go to practice pero anong magagawa niya? Tied down na siya sa arrangement nila. It was Friday at ito na ang pang-apat na session nila mamaya. He was really torn as to kung ano ang gusto niyang gawin. He wanted to practice of course, pero kailangan niya ring um-attend sa sessions nila dahil nakasalalay rito ang pag-angat ng grade niya.

"Sige na nga," sabi ni Chanyeol kahit na hindi siya sigurado sa gagawin.

The day passed by in a blur and before he knew it, alas kuwatro na. Ni-pack ni Chanyeol ang mga gamit niya and sumama sa mga kaibigan niya papunta sa gym nila.

He texted Baekhyun na he can't go because he had an emergency. Kampante siyang hindi siya makikita dahil closed ang gym nila at talagang na-reserve na siya ng kaibigan niyang close sa team captain ng basketball varsity.

Sa buong two hours ay wala silang ibang ginawa kung hindi mag-training and practice. Mayroon naman occassional na kalokohan. Besides pala sa kanila ay nandoon din ang mga ibang babae na nagkakagusto sa kanila and since natural lang naman ang landi sa buto't katawan nila ay kapag break ay talaga naman nagpapakilig sila sa mga ito, na gustong-gusto naman nila. They had an overtime of 10 minutes bago nila sinabi na tapos na.

Since si Chanyeol ang leader nila, he was the last one to go out dahil kahit na ang ka-team niya ang nagpa-reserve, it was under his name kaya responsibility niyang i-check if the balls they used were back sa box nila at walang kalat na naiwan. He then locked the gym at bago pa siya makalabas ng school ay hinarangan siya ng walang iba kung hindi si Baekhyun. Gulat na gulat siya lalo na nang makitang galit ang mga mata nito na nakatingin sa kaniya. Napalunok siya kasi _shet, patay._

"B-Baekhyun,"

"Don't 'Baekhyun' me. Emergency? Talaga ba? Who the fuck do you think you are, Chanyeol? I thought na emergency talaga kaya umalis na ako pero on the way narinig ko 'yung mga babae na nagsasabi na you were there sa gym practicing! I gave you the fucking benefit of the doubt pero noong sumilip ako, you were really there! Ano, gaguhan? Palibhasa kasi, hindi mo alam mag-prioritize. Sarili mo lang iniisip mo!"

Sa narinig ni Chanyeol ay nag-apoy naman tenga niya at naramdaman niya ang galit na umaakyat sa ulo niya.

"Who the fuck am I? Baekhyun Byun baka ikaw ang dapat kong tinatanong niyan! Who the fuck do _you_ think you are? You're a nobody here sa campus! Kilala ka lang because of your achievements! Pero no one actually cares, Byun! Lahat kami sawa na kakarinig ng pangalan mo sa PA system! You think you're so great dahil lang sa academic value mo pero news flash dahil hindi lang doon umiikot ang mundo! May buhay din ako and ibang responsibilities! Hindi ako naglaro lang for the sake of it, I practiced with my team para sa intrams!"

Baekhyun chuckled bitterly sa narinig niya. It wasn't new to him naman. Alam niya ang tingin ng mga tao sa kaniya. Alam niya kung ano ang estado niya sa paaralang ito.

"You think I don't know na walang paki sa'kin ang ibang tao? News flash din, Mr. Park, mas wala akong pake. I'm trying to do my job here. Palibhasa kasi, hindi mo alam ang nakataya rito. As I said puro ikaw lang ang iniisip mo. Open your fucking eyes Chanyeol, may ibang taong nabubuhay rin," sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo pa siya.

Naguguluhan talaga siya sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Bakit ba siya galit na galit?

"Alam mo, hindi ko talaga alam kung saan ka nanggagaling eh. I don't know why the fuck are you so angry dahil lang hindi ako sumipot sa tanginang tutor session na iyan!" Chanyeol raged.

"Dahil ang 'tanginang tutor session' na iyan ang may hawak sa scholarship ko!" bulalas na ni Baekhyun na ikinatigil naman ni Chanyeol. Nanlaki sa gulat ang mga mata niya dahil hindi niya in-expect ang ganoong sagot mula sa binata.

_What?_

"That tutor session risks my scholarship, Park. Alam kong alam mo, gaya ng ibang tao dito, na kakaunti lang ang binibigyan ng scholarship sa school na ito at sikreto rin kung sino sila. Ang academics na tinatawanan mo lang ang may hawak sa buhay ko ngayon. I have to join competitions and be top of my class to retain it dahil kung hindi, kapag bumaba sa 90 ang average ko, mababawasan 'yung binibigay ng school para sa tuition ko. Tutoring you is like that. May consequence kapag hindi tumaas ang grade mo at kapag hindi ka pumunta. I wasn't supposed to tell you pero once is enough, ayoko maulit pa ulit ito. I'm telling you this para matauhan ka," deretsong sabi ni Baekhyun.

For once, may nakita si Chanyeol na emosyon sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Minsan kasi ay wala o di kaya'y galit ang nakikita nito lalo na kapag late siya. What he saw was desparation with a hint of sadness na nawala rin naman in a blink of an eye.

Baekhyun has now turned his back on him at umalis. Napako si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya dahil hindi niya alam ang gagawin o sasabihin. He wanted to run ater the male pero ayaw bumigay ng mga paa niya. Naestatwa siya sa posisyon at nang tuluyan nang makaalis talaga si Baekhyun ay saka siya nagkaroon ng lakas para maglakad.

Sinubukan niyang habulin ang binata pero paglabas niya ay wala na siya. Sakto naman na may dumating na tricycle na sinakyan na niya saka umuwi. Pagdating sa bahay, pagbagsak niya sa kama, unang naisip niya ay si Baekhyun at ang mga sinabi niya sa kaniya. Hindi niya alam if he feels guilty or if he feelys pity, basta ang alam niya, binabagabag siya ng konsensiya niya.

He wants to text the other pero hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Gusto niya mag-sorry pero is it worth it to say through text? In the end, Chanyeol decided to sleep na lang. Masyadong maskait sa ulo kapag inisip pa niya.

Monday na and it was safe to say na hanggang ngayon, disturbed pa rin si Chanyeol. Noong practice nila noong weekend ay distracted siya masyado, making his friends pissed at him. Nag-apologize naman siya kasi alam niyang may mali sa kaniya at kasalanan niya. his friends waved it off by saying na manlibre siya which he did since it was the least he could do. Nag-bar pa nga sila eh pero it ended with Chanyeol going home early after paying for the drinks.

Binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagpunta sa library. Naunahan pa nga niya si Baekhyun eh. He waited for 5 minutes sa usual spot nila and saw him come inside after 5 minutes. Halata ang gulat ni Baekhyun na andun si Chanyeol ng maaga pero nagdere-deretso pa rin siya at umupo. He didn't say a word. He just took out 'yung mga gamit niya.

Today was the alloted time for Physics, 'yung isang nabagsak niya. In a normal day, Physics would've been a delight dahil may mga math math and dun nakakabawi si Chanyeol. Kaso kasi, kapag hinaluan mo na ng mga laws, theories and concepts, doon na nagkakanda leche-leche buhay niya. Hindi naman bobo si Chanyeol eh, mahina lang talaga siya pumick-up minsan.

Gustong magsalita ni Chanyeol pero Baekhyun beat him to it.

"Since we did not have the chance to have any drillsnoong isang araw, puro drills na lang muna ang gagawin mo today. Here," sabi nito sabay pause habang may kinukuha sa loob ng bag niya. _Worksheet._ "As usual, ginawa ko toh and used the book and web as reference. Sagutan mo lahat iyan then give it back to me. Gaya rin ng dati, no time pressure," deretso niyang sabi while handing the worksheet na kinuha naman ni Chanyeol.

He scanned the papers first and found out na halos 7 pages ito. Puro kasi word problem tapos medyo nilakihan ni Baekhyun 'yung space for the answer. Gusto niya kasi na sasagot si Chanyeol sa GRESA format: Given, Required, Equation, Solution, and Answer. Alam naman iyon ni Chanyeol pero he mentally scoffed on their first session dahil, who even uses that na in 4th year. Pero nangatwiran si Baekhyun na using it while practice ay makakatulong na sanayin ang utak ni Chanyeol sa kung ano lang ang importante.

Nilabas na ni Chanyeol ang pencil at eraser niya at nagsimulang magsagot. Unang item pa lang, nanghihina na utak niya. He was really putting an effort to remember the relationships between two concepts. He stared at his paper for almost 5 minutes until he saw the light. Para bang may nag 'ping' talaga sa utak ni Chanyeol at naalala niya kaagad kung ano ang gagamitin niya para masagutan iyon.

Malapit nang mag-5 nang natapos ni Chanyeol 'yung worksheet. Grabe rin iyon. Napiga talaga 'yung utak niya, gaya 'nung ibang worksheets ni Baekhyun. Doon talaga napapatunayan ni Chanyeol na matalino siya dahil original lahat ng problems na pinasasagutan sa kaniya.

Tinignan niya si Baekhyun befor lightly tapping the book na binabasa niya with the back of his pencil para makuha ang atensyon nito. Tinignan naman siya nito saka inilahad ang nasagutan niyang worksheet. Isinara ulit ni Baekhyun ang librong binabasa para kunin ang mga naka-staple na papel mula sa tinuturuan at sinimulang mag-check. He didn't need any kodigo dahil saulo naman niya ang final answers. Kayang-kaya niya rin naman i-check kung tama ba solutions and other answers ni Chanyeol.

"Minus 5," biglang hayag nito nang matapos siyang mag-check. "You really should be careful with decimals, Chanyeol. Minsan ang nami-miss na .5 or .03 pa ang dahilan para magbigay sa'yo ng kamalian. Also, be mindful sa mga units mo. Overall, mukha naman gets mo na 'yung topic so we should move on to another one."

As Baekhyun started to get his Physics book, nagsalita na si Chanyeol.

"About Friday—"

"Huwag na natin pag-usapan," Baekhyun really likes to cut people off, huh?

"Look Baekhyun, I just—" tinignan naman siya ng matalim ni Baekhyun to which he sighed. "Gusto ko lang mag-apologize sa ginawa ko and sa mga nasabi ko. Alam kong mali ako so I'm sorry."

Baekhyun sighed na rin and dropped what he was doing to face him clearly.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything kapag sinabi mo lang. You have to show it," sabi ni Baekhyun.

"I know, that's why gusto kong mag-make up for it. Hindi na ako magsi-skip ng session," Chanyeol said, decidedly. "I'll jsut practice kapag mag-isa ako and join them sa weekend."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa seryosong tono ni Chanyeol. Akala niya kasi, the other wouldn't even say sorry at babalewalain lang ang sinbi niya. It's what most people do kapag dating sa kaniya.

"I appreciate that, pero, I acknowledge din that I said some things out of line, kaya, sorry din. Alam kong mahalaga rin naman para sa iyo ang basketball, kaya nga I figured a way para mahati ang time mo. The first hour, you can practice. Sa sumunod na hour and thirty minutes, dito ka. The school doesn't close naman until 8pm kaya okay lang. In that way, makakapag-aral na rin ako," sabi ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cheered up with what he heard. Sobrang nagustuhan niya ang compromise na ginawa ni Baekhyun for him. He didn't deserve it, pero Baekhyun still thought of a way para maka-keep up siya.

"Thank you, Baekhyun," na lang ang nasabi niya with the biggest smile on his face. "I promise I wouldn't let you down. Thank you also sa pag-accept ng apology ko, it means a lot to me."

_And at that moment, Chanyeol Park saw for the first time, Byun Baekhyun give a small smile. And it was one of the best things he'd seen so far._

\-----}{-----

"Hi kuya! Where is he?" Ang unang bungad sa kaniya ni Jaehyuk pagkapasok niya ng dorm nila. Chanyeol was sitted in front of the TV at nanonood ng balita.

"Nasa kuwarto mo. Maghapong tulog, grabe siguro pagod niya," sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya without looking at him.

"Okay, salamat kuya. Check ko lang," at agaran namang umalis si Jaehyuk papunta sa kuwarto niya, leaving Chanyeol sa sala.

The latter let out a deep sigh as he threw his head back at ipinatong sa back rest ng sofa. Kung si Baekhyun, maghapong tulg, si Chanyeol naman ay maghapong dilat at maghapong binabalik-balikan ang mga ala-ala niya kasama si Baekhyun. Those little moments. Those unplanned na pagsabay nilang pag-uwi. 'Yung pagpunta niya sa mga games and gigs niya. Everything. Memories from a decade ago was haunting him and making him feel sad.

Ginusto niyang matulog to escape reality pero mukhang hanggang mamaya ay hindi siya patutulugin ng mga ala-ala niya. Lalo na ng konsensiya niya.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto at napatingin siya at nakita si Jaehyuk na lumalabas kasama si Baekhyun. may dala siyang mga pagkain na hindi niya napansin na hawak pala ng ka-room niya pagka-uwi nito. It was from McDo which made Chanyeol smile bitterly.

_Hanggang ngayon, iyan pa rin pala ang paborito mo._

"Kuya Chanyeol, halika na. Kain na tayo!" aya ni Jaehyuk sa kaniya kaya naman ay tumayo na siya at pumunta sa dining table nila. He sat down sa tapat ni may uluan habang si Jaehyuk at Baekhyun naman ay magkatapat na nakaupo sa tabi niya.

Jaehyuk was busy preparing and giving out the food na hindi niya pansin ang nerbyos na tingin ni Chanyeol. The latter also noticed Baekhyun fidgeting. Tinignan niya ito at saktong nakatingin din siya rito. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun pero nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol bago tumingin ulit sa kawalan.

Nang nabigay na ni Jaehyuk lahat ng food nila, they started opening the boxes para kumain. Chicken fillet ala king for Chanyeol, 1pc chicken kay Jaehyuk at Chicken fillet original for Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiled again.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagkain ay nagsalita si Jaehyuk.

"So, did you two chat? Like, got to know each other?"

Napatigil silang dalawa at halatang ninerbyos ulit, pero hindi nila iyon pinakita.

"Not really. Nagtanungan lang kami if we were okay with the situation. He really wanted to go to sleep kaya hinayaan ko na lang," ang sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Oh, so you haven't really met ech other?"

"Yup," casual na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Hmm, sige na nga. Kuya, si Baekhyun kasi is an interning medical student. It's his post-graduate internship to be exact," sabi ni Jaehyuk.

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Doctor? Wow. _You finally found your path, huh?_

"And Baek, si kuya is a Grade 10 teacher sa QC while also studying Law diyan lang sa Beda. He's really good! Gusto siya lahat ng students niya," puri ni Jaehyuk sa roommate niya na ikinatawa naman ni Chanyeol.

"Masyado mong pinapabango pangalan ko Jae."

"Totoo naman eh!"

And Baekhyun, Baekhyun was silent althrough out. Kinakain niya lang ang fillet niya while also munching on his fries. Tahimik lang siya pero deep down sobrang lalim na ang nasa isip niya. Seeing Chanyeol Park again had stirred up memories and emotions na akala niya ay ibinaon na niya sa limot. Seeing him after so many years was really akward for him. He didn't know what to tell him, how to actually face him, kaya instead of talking to him kanina, sinabi niyang inaantok siya, which was partly true, pero dahil talaga ay hindi niya alam kung paano siya haharapin.

Akala niya dati na kapag nagkita ulit sila, he would be able to talk to him with a straight face, he would be able to look at him without reminiscing the memories they used to have, pero nag-backfire lahat nang magkita sila kanina. Now that he's rested, ganoon pa rin. Seeing him laughing and joking with his manliligaw made him think sa mga past na ginagawa nila togeteher. Where they would joke around and tell each other stories and make each other laugh kapag down ang isa. It was haunting him. Kung pwede lang mag-auto delete ginawa na niya eh, pero wala. Andun pa rin.

"Babe, are you enjoying the food?" tanong ni Jaehyuk sa kanya na nagpabalik naman sa kaniya sa wisyo.

"Of course, paborito ko kaya ito," sabi niya nang nakangiti. Chicken Fillet will always be his first love, kahit anong mangyare at sabihin ng iba. Magkaroon man ng ibang version, stick to original pa rin.

"Bakit ka nga pala pinatawag sa office niyo kanina? May ginawa kang mali noh?" tanong ni Baekhyun na may panunukso.

"Luh, hindi ah. As I said kanina, nagkaroon ng emergency meeting kasi diba nagkaroon ng earthquake sa Cebu recently eh naapektuhan daw' yung pinapatayong resort doon. We talked about things to do and kung anong pwedeng solutions," sabi ni Jaehyuk. Halata sa tono niya ang lungkot. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun with a sad face na ikinataka naman niya. "Baek, mukhang hindi muna tayo magkikita," sabi nito.

"Huh why?" Alarms were ringing sa tenga niya.

"Sinasabi mo diyan, Jae?" tanong din ni Chanyeol.

Nagbuntong-hininga muna siya bago tumuloy, "The company decided na the heads ng project ay pupunta roon sa site and inspect the damages and finances. Eh since ako 'yung head engineer, I have to go and stay there for two months."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stilled. Hindi pwede 'toh. This can't be happening.

"But Jae, bakit ngayon pa? You're leaving me here?" Baekhyun asked while pouting.

"Baek, wala akong choice. Responsibilidad ko 'yun. Ayaw ko rin naman na iwan ka rito pero at least, Kuya Chanyeol is here to accompany you. Hindi ka naman pababayaan niyan eh," Jaehyuk said while holding Baekhyun's hand. He was smiling at Baekhyun kahit halata sa kaniya na ayaw niya rin 'yung nangyayare. Chanyeol was still processing everything.

Maiiwan siya with Baekhyun here sa dorm. Shit? Shit. Bakit naman ganito, fuck.

"Diba, kuya?" Chanyeol turned his head kay Jaehyuk sa tanong and stared for a moment. Nang na-realize niyang kailangan niyang sumagot, he breathed a "Yeah, sure," sa kaniya while not looking at him directly.

Ninakawan niya ng tingin si Baekhyun na halatang hindi kumportable at inuubos na lang ang pagkain niya. Pati siya, hindi kumportable sa sitwasyon. They barely can talk with each other, tapos ganito? He needed to avoid the dorm whilst he's there.

"Baek, huwag ka na mag-tampo oh. I will chat and call you naman everyday eh. Promise," sabi ni Jaehyuk.

Baekhyun only nodded before looking again and asking, "Kailan alis mo?"

"Friday next week. Marami pa tayong time to bond, don't worry," he said while grinning.

Chanyeol can't take the situation kaya in-excuse niya na sarili niya at tumayo bago idineretso sa basurahan 'yung pinagkainan niya at mga ginamit na plastic cup and spoons. Ayaw niyang gumagamit ng disposable pero nakakatamad din kasi na maghugas ng pinagkainan. Sinabi niya kina Jaehyuk na he wanted to take a rest muna to which Jaehyuk nodded to kaya naman pumasok na siya sa kuwarto niya at nahiga sa kama. Naramdaman naman agad niya ang pagkapagod niya sa araw na iyon kahit wala siya masyadong ginawa. Pinikit na niya ang mga mata niya at umidlip.

Nagising si Chanyeol sa gitna ng gabi and saw that it was 12:25 am na. Tumayo siya at nag-stretch at naglakad palabas para uminom ng tubig. He was surprised to see Baekhyun na andun sa dining table with his laptop and some books and papers. Mukhang hindi nito napansin ang pagbukas ng pinto niya at naka-concentrate sa ginagawa niya.

"Bakit gising ka pa?" tanong niya kay Baekhyun habang nakasandal sa pinto niya.

Napapikit sa relief si Baekhyun dahil akala niya ay kung sino 'yung andun at nagsalita.

"I have to finish some things pa eh," Baekhyun said as he looked at the amount of papers and records that he has to file and on top of that ang pag-aral.

"Pero Sunday naman na eh. Why don't you sleep tas ituloy mo na lang mamaya or something?" Chanyeol asked kahit alam na niya ang sagot.

"Parang hindi mo ko kilala," Baekhyun grinned ng onti. "I want to finish them na para wala na akong inaalala. Dapat talaga kahapon ko pa toh tapos pero masyado akong pagod kaya ito. Konti na lang naman eh. Tsaka, Jae and I are going on a date kaya ayun," pagtutuloy ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol just nodded before proceeding sa lalagyanan nila ng mga baso at kumuha ng dalawa. He placed them on the table before getting water sa fridge nila. Pagkalagay niya ng tubig sa isa ay inilagay niya sa tapat ni Baekhyun bago punuin 'yung sarili niyang baso at inimunin iyon.

"Thank you," ang mahinang sabi ng kasama niya na ikinatuwa niya. He poured water ulit bago hilain 'yung upuan at umupo while looking at Baekhyun working. Sobrang seryoso at concentrated nito sa ginagawa niya na nakikita na ni Chanyeol 'yung kunot sa noo niya.

"So, doctor huh? Nalam an mo na finally 'yung path na para sa'yo," pagsisimula ni Chanyeol ng topic. He saw Baekhyun still and before muttering a small "yeah." Ilang segundo pa ang lumipas bago tmingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya na may maliit na namang ngiti sa labi.

"And now you're finally pursuing law," Baekhyun said na nginitian naman ni Chanyeol. "I knew and told you you could do it."

"Yeah," Chanyeol chuckled. "Akala ko talaga I wouldn't be able to reach for my dreams pero here I am now. Just like what you said."

Baekhyun smiled at him for a bit bago ibinalik ang atensyon sa ginagawa niya. Chanyeol just stared at him work and it brought him to the times na he would often just watch Baekhyun do his thing habang siya ay nakalimot nang mag-review at magsagot ng mga practice problem. Siyempre, pagagalitan siya ni Baekhyun kasi imbes daw na ginagamit niya 'yung oras niya to aral, sinasayang niya lang daw 'yun sa pagtitig sa mga bagay na hindi makabuluhan. Chanyeol would beg to differ. Baekhyun will always be worth losing time. Kayang-kaya niya titigan si Baekhyun all day, no questions asked. _Sa ganda ba naman nito, hindi mo titigan?_

"Hey, Baekhyun?" pagtawag nito sa lalaki.

"Hmm?" sagot naman niya while highlighting a text sa book niya.

"Since, we're going to be staying under the smae roof ng halos dalawang buwan without Jae, can we—can we be civil to each other?" This made Baekhyun stop what he was doing at titigan siya.

"Hindi pa ba tayo civil? We talk and acknowledge each other's prescence naman ah?"

"Oo pero, alam kong awkward ka pa rin. If—If it's possible for you, can we—can we put the past behind us?" Chanyeol asked. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya.

Baekhyun sighed bago sumandal sa upuan at sinagot siya. "Chanyeol, I already did. 'Yung nangyare sa'tin dati, hindi ko na masyadng inaalala. We were both young then, and naintindihan ko naman why you did what you did. Siguro nung una, I was disappointed and hurt and angry, pero now? I just look back at it as some part of my teenage years. Siguro awkward pa rin tayo pero that's just because sampung taon din tayong hindi nagkita tapos ngayon biglang magiging roommates tayo because of Jae," Baekhyun smiled. "Everything is fine, Chanyeol. You don't need to worry."

Chanyeol then smiled. Parang may mabigat na nakadagan sa dibdib niya na nawala. Parang natanggalan ng kung ano man 'yung lungs niya para makahinga na siya nang maayos ngayon. Hearing from Baekhyun na wala na ang nangyare sa kaniya, made him feel relieved somehow. He wasn't asking much, pero it was enough for him na malaman na hindi na nagkeep si Baekhyun ng grudge sa kaniya. Knowing him, he really wouldn't pero kasi masyadong masakait ang ginawa niya sa kaniya noon. Kahit sino siguro ay magagalit pa rin, pero Baekhyun chose to overlook that at tinuloy pa rin ang buhay.

"Thank you Baekhyun," he said bago inumin na 'yung tubig na kanina niya pa sinalin. He stood up before filling Baekhyun's glass again at ibinalik na 'yung pitcher ng water sa fridge at inilagay 'yung baso sa lababo. Hindi na niya inistorbo si Baekhyun at bumalik na sa kwarto niya para ituloy ang tulog niya. Sobrang gaan na talaga ng pakiramdam niya. _Salamat talaga, Baekhyun._

\-----}{-----

Magsi-six pm na pero wala pa ring makuhang jeep si Baekhyun. Halos labin-limang minuto na rin siyang nakatayo roon sa tapat ng gate ng school nila pero lahat ng dumadaan na jeep ay puno na. Sasabit na sana siya doon sa isa pero hidi siya hinintuan.

_Nakakainis naman ito._

Wala na siyang ibang nagawa kundi simulang lakarin 'yung apat na kanto papunta sa pinakamalapit na McDo dahil doon may maraming bumababang pasahero ng jeep. Halos labin-limang minuto rin ang itinagal ng lakad niya bago siya makarating sa tapat ng McDo. Doon ay naghintay siya ng sasakyang jeep hanggang sa may kumalabit sa kaniya. Liningon niya iyon at una niyang nakita ay ang sundae na inilalahad sa kaniya. Sinundan niya ang kamay para malaman kung sino iyon at nakitang si Chanyeol lang pala, na may hawak din an isa pang sundae at nakaplastic na mga pagkain sa kamay.

"Para sa'yo," ang narinig niyang sabi ng lalaki at inilapit pa ang sundae sa mukha niya. Kinuha naman ito ni Baekhyun at tinanong kung para saan iyon.

"Nakita kasi kita na kanina pa naghihintay ng jeep habang bumibili ako sa counter sa loob. Binilhan na kita ng sundae kasama nung dinner ko mamaya. Pang-thank you ko na rin sa lahat ng pagtulong mo sa'kin. Ang laki ng itinaas ko sa Econ, kahit na pinaka-ayaw kong subject iyon," sabi ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun bago sinimulang lantakan yung sundae na ibinigay sa kaniya. Hindi naman niya nakalimutang sulyapin yung mga duaraang jeep pero sa ngayon ay wala pa rin.

"Saan ka ba daraan?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

"Ah basta kapag dineretso mo toh, mga anim na kanto, andun na bahay ko," sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo yung deretsong daan kung saan papunta 'yung hinihintay niyang mga jeep.

"Talaga ba? Eh diyan din daan ko. Pero sa medyo dulo pa akin," sabi naman ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. "Bakit ngayon lang tayo nagkasabay pauwi kung parehas lang pala tayo ng daan?"

"Eh diba kasi mostly eh lumalabas pa kayo ng mga kaibigan mo? Ako kasi, if wala naman akong group work na kailangang tapusin, umuuwi na ako kaagad," sagot nito sa tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napatango-tango naman ang binata bago may tinuro sa kalsada sa malayo, "Uy ayun jeep! Teka paparahin ko lang!" At medyo humarap nga si Chanyeol at initaas ang isa niyang kamay at inilabas lang ang dalawang daliri para i-signal na dalawa silang sasakay. Saktong may bumabang apat mula sa jeep kaya naman nakasakay na rin si Baekhyun at Chanyeol at dalawa pa.

Inilibre naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng pamasahe kahit ayaw ni Baekhyun. Sa huli ay wala na siyang nagawa dahil naibot na ang bayad. Nagpasalamat na lang siya sa ginawa ni Chanyeol bago sumubo ulit sa sundae na hawak niya. Tunaw na iyon pero ayaw niyang inumin dahil baka dumeretso sa lalamunan niya kapag biglang bumilis 'yung takbo ng tsuper. Nakatingin lang din siya sa labas ng bintana para tignan kung nakaabot na bas iya sa babaan niya.

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto ay sumigaw na siya ng "para" at itinabi naman ng driver 'yung jeep sa gilid para makababa si Baekhyun nang maayos. Nang nakaandar na ang jeep ay saka niya lang namalayan na kasama niyang bumaba si Chanyeol.

"Oh? Akala ko sa dulo ka pa? Bakit bumaba ka na?"

"Ah eh, gusto sana kitang ihatid eh," sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagkakamot ng batok.

"Ha? Eh para saan naman? Hindi mo na kailangang gawin 'yun Chanyeol, nilibre mo na nga akong ice cream tsaka pamasahe, ihahataid mo pa ako hanggang sa bahay? Sumakay ka na ng jeep."

"Eh andito na rin naman ako Baekhyun, kaya tara na," pagpupumilit ni Chanyeol kaya gaya ng kanina, ay wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ay ituro kay Chanyeol kung saan sila daraan.

Pumasok sila sa isang eskenita at makikita roon kung gaano kagulo ang mga tao roon. Nagkalat ang basura, andaming aso't pusa na may sugat sugat, may ibang nagiinuman. Lahat ng iyon ay nagpakunot ng noo ni Chanyeol.

Si Baekhyun naman ay pinagiisipan kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Chanyeol sa lahat ng ito. Nahihiya nga siyang ipakita iyon sa lalalki pero wala na, nakita na eh, wala na siyang magagawa. He thinks back kung paano sila naging close ni Chanyeol at hindi niya ma-pinpoint exactly kung kailan ito nangyare. Halos tatlong linggo na rin ang nakalipas simula noong simulan nila ang tutor sessions nila. Ilang araw na lang ay intrams na.

Nang makarating na sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Baekhyun, hinarap niyang muli si Chanyeol para sabihing nakarating na sila. "Ito na 'yung bahay ko, pwede ka na umalis, hehe."

"Sigurado kang okay na?"

"Oo naman. Ikaw ang dapat ko ngang tinatanong diyan eh, makakalabas ka ba rito? Kaya mo ba?"

"Yes of course. Sus, ako pa ba," at tumawa na lamang si Baekhyun sa sinabi nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng bahay nila.

"Oh Baekhyun, nakauwi ka na pala?"

"Ma!" Agad naman nagmano si Baekhyun sa nanay niya bago ipinakilala si Chanyeol. "Si Chanyeol po, 'yung tinututor ko po. Inihatid lang po ako bilang pasasalamat," sabi ni Baekhyun nang nakangiti.

"Hello po, Chanyeol Park po," sabi naman ni Chanyeol habang nagmamano sa nanay ni Baekhyun.

"Aalis ka na ba?" tanong ng mama ni Baekhyun.

"Opo eh,"

"Ah eh, pasok ka muna. Dito ka na kumain ng dinner," aya ng nanay ni Baekhyun.

"Ma, gabi na po—"

"Okay lang po ba... ma'am?" tanong ni Chanyeol nang may pag-aalinlangan dahil hindi niya alam ang itatawag.

"Tita na lang, at siyempre naman, kung ayos lang sa'yo?"

"Nakakahiya naman p—"

"Huwag ka na mahiya. Mukha namang kaibigan ka ni Baekhyun kaya naman welcome lahat ng kaibigan niya rito. Halika pasok ka dine," sabi nito bago binuksan nang malawak ang pinto para makapasok silang dalawa. Akmang tatanggalin din niya ang sapatos niya gaya ng ginagawa ni Bakehyun pero sabi ng nanay ng lalaki na ayos lang. Nahihiya pa nga siya dahil mukhang malinis ang bahay nila pero nag-insist ang nanay ni Baekhyun kaya nag-pasensya na lang siya bago pumasok.

"Upo ka muna riyan Chanyeol, ikuhaan lang kita tubig," sabi ni Baekhyun habang nilalapag ang bag sa isang upuan at pumunta sa direksyon ng kusina nila.

Simple lang naman ang bahay ng mga Byun. May mga maliliit na picture frame tapos may maliit din na TV sa sala. May dalawang upuan na mahahaba tapos may mga halaman din. Nakasabit sa taas ng TV 'yung mga medal ni Baekhyun na ipina-frame pa. Meron din silang maliit na altar sa gilid na may picture ni Mama Mary, konting bulaklak, tapos kandila.

Dalawang palapag ang bahay dahil may hagdan paakyat kung saan makikita ang kwarto nila. Dahil alam ni Chanyeol na wala naman kapatid si Baekhyun dahil single mother ang nanay niya, naisip niyang sakto lang talaga ang espasyo na meron sila. Hindi naman bago sa mga tao sa eskuwelahan ang estado ng pamilya ni Baekhyun. Nabi-bring up din kasi ang topic na ito kapag may sharing sa klase sila Baekhyun kaya naman naikukuwento rin sa ibang section. Mukha namang he doesn't mind people knowing na dalawa lang sila ng nanay niya sa buhay.

"Here, tubig," sabi ni Baekhyun habang iniaabot ang isang baso. Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na nakabalik na pala siya at nagpasalamat na lang sa tubig at ininom. "Nagluluto pa si mama pero patapos na rin naman. Magpapalit lang ako sa taas, balikan kita rito hehe. Nood ka muna," sabi nito bago buksan ang TV, kunin ang bag sa upuan at dumeretso sa taas.

Nang naka-akyat na si Baekhyun, Chanyeol asked himself kung ano nga ba talaga ang ginagawa niya rito. Why would he go all these lengths eh hindi naman sila ganoon ka-close? Sure, hindi na sila awkward sa isa't isa at nakakapag-joke na rin naman, pero hindi sila close na tatawagin na silang actual, 'friends'. _Siguro na-curious lang ako._

If nakita ng mga friends ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa niya, they would laugh at him at tutuksuhin siya. Rinig na niya ang mga pangungutiya sa kaniya just because sinundan niya at inihatid si Baekhyun Byun. Sa mata ng lahat, he was a loser at hindi dapat nakikipag-hang si Chanyeol, isang sikat na tao, sa kaniya dahil it's just not right. He would be laughed at, and ayaw niya iyon. Iginulo niya ang buhok sa inis dahil hind niya talaga maintindihan ang sarili kaya tumayo na lang siya, aktong aalis pero he was stoopped nang biglang magpakita si Mrs. Byun.

"Chanyeol, like rito at maupo ka na. Handa na 'yung pagkain," sabi niya and Chanyeol didn't have the heart to say no. Hindi niya matanggihan dahil andiyan na eh. So Chanyeol sighed, dropped his bag, at pumunta sa dining at tummulong sa pag-set ng table. Hindi nga pumayag si Mrs. Byun noong una pero he insisted lalo na at nahihiya pa siya.

Nang maayos na ang table, ay umupo na si Chanyeol while Mrs. Byun called for Baekhyun mula sa paanan ng hagdan. Sumagot naman si Baekhyun kaya naman umupo na rin siya sa head ng table.

It was a few more seconds nang may marinig silang nagmamadaling bumaba and parang binuhusan si Chanyeol ng napakalamig na tubig kasi napatigil talaga siya sa hitsura ni Baekhyun. He looked... _cute._ Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol nang ma-reaalize kung anong inisip niya at inilayo ang tingin mula kay Baekhyun.

"Sorry natagalan," sabi pa niya while giving a small smile.

"Lika na rito para kumain," sabi naman ni Mrs. Byun kaya naman umupo na siya sa tabi nito, kaharap ni Chanyeol.

Nag-pray muna sila bago kumain at nang nilalantakan na nila ang adobong baboy na niluto ni Mrs. Byun doon naman na nagsimula ang pagtanong niya ng kung ano-ao kay Chanyeol. Kung saan siya nakatira, anong section, and if naging kaklase na ba niya si Baekhyun. Nagbigay naman siya ng mga sagot while Baekhyun was just eating and not looking at them.

They were talking casually with the ocassional paalala from Mrs. Byun na 'tita' na lang dahil lagi niyang tinatawag siya na 'ma'am'.

"So, you've never met before the tutoring sessions niyo? Not once?"

"We meet naman po. Like kapag may school event po tas emcee siya or speaker tas kami naman po magpe-perform. Kaso hindi po talaga kamai nag-uusap, ina-acknowledge lang namin ang presensiya ng isa't isa," sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

"Eh matanong ko lang, why did you need to have a tutor pala? If you don't mind?" tanong ni _tita_ sa kaniya and medyo hesitant siyang sumagot pero in the end, sinabi niya rin.

"Ah, that's why," hinihintay ni Chanyeol ang judging na tono and words from her pero walang lumabas. Tumango-tango lang siya habang sinasabing, "well, it can't be helped. Passion mo iyan eh, diyan ka magaling. Although let's say na oo nga nagkamali ka na hindi ka nakapag-focus din sa studies mo at hindi mo siya na-balance, at least masasabi mo sa sarili mo na you did well dahil ngayon nga ay pasok kayo sa finals at ire-represent pa ang QC."

Chanyeol was touched dahil sa sinabi ni tita Byun. Hindi niya ito pinangaralan, hindi niya sinumbatan. She just was neutral about it.

"Eh Baekhyun, may improvements naman ba siya?" and with that question, Baekhyun was forced to join the conversation.

"Oo naman ma. Malaki ang inimprove ni Chanyeol in the past three weeks na hawak ko siya."

"That's great. O diba, at least you're trying your best to make up for what you did," tita Byun said with a smile.

When the dinner ended, hindi na rin masyado nagtagal si Chanyeol. It wal already almost 8:30pm kaya nagpaalam na rin siyang umuwi. Sumang-ayon naman si tita Byun while asking Baekhyun to accompany him sa may daanan ng jeep, kung saan sila bumaba kanina.

"Balik ka minsan dito, Chanyeol ah."

"Sige po tita," sagot nito sa kaniya. "Sige po, mauna na po ako," paalam niya nang lumabas na siya ng bahay nila.

Madilim sa labas at nagkalat ang mga nag-iinuman at may mga iba pa nga na nagkakaraoke. He stayed close kay Baekhyun at naglalakad lang sila nang walang nagsasalita. When they reached the main road ay naghintay sila ng jeep na masasakyan.

"Hey, uh, thank you nga pala for letting me have dinner," sabi ni Chanyeol.

"No problem. Nagustuhan ka ni mama at natuwa siya sa'yo kaya thank you rin," Baekhyun said with a smile.

Ito na siguro ang pinakamaraming beses na nakita ni Chanyeol na nakangiti si Baekhyun. Sure, there were times na nagngingitian sila, pero mostly babalik na lang sa neutral na expression ang mukha ni Baekhyun after a minute or two. Pero ngayon, makikita mo talaga na masaya siya.

"Talaga bang nag-improve ako?"

"Oo naman Chanyeol," sabi niya. "Sure sabihin natin medyo mahina ka pumick-up, pero kapag na-explain naman nang maayos at nakuha mo na, madali mo na siya naia-apply sa gawa. Sobrang proud nga ako sa mga matataas na grade na nakuha mo sa mga quiz niyo eh."

That statement made him silent at nng nakikita niya lang ay ang smiling face ni Baekhyun. It was genuine at pati ang sinabi niyang, 'proud' siya ay halatang totoo at walang halong biro. Chanyeol smiled back.

"Hey, intrams na in two days, makakanood ka ba ng laro if inaya kita?"

"Huh? Bakit naman?"

"Wala lang. Gusto ko lang."

"You're popular naman eh? You have all the cheer you need. Hindi mo na ako kailangan doon," Baekhyun said with a small smile.

"Sige na. Para naman makilalla mo rin ang Chanyeol Park outside the library."

Nag-isip nang kaunti si Baekhyun before sighing at tumango.

"Sige, if wala akong game. Text mo na lang game sched niyo and I'll see if makakapunta ako. Volleyball games and basketball games mostly coincide eh," Baekhyun said.

"Sure!" at masaya na si Chanyeol doon.

Knowing that Baekhyun would see if makakanood siya makes him happy kahit hindi niya alam bakit.

He waved goodbye kay Baekhyun once nakasakay na siya ng jeep. The jeep was halfway na papunta sa bahay nila when he recieved a text message.

"Hey, thank you for tonight. For making mom happy. Really," galig pala kay Baekhyun.

Chanyeol smiled while typing, "Wala 'yun. Thank you rin. Pakisabi sa mom mo na masarap talaga siya magluto and super bait niya."

"Sure," ang reply lang ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Itinago na niya ang phone niya at kumapit sa taas ng jeep. Kahit na lumamig na 'yung pagkain na binili niya na nasa loob ng bag niya ngayon, okay lang dahil nakakain naman siya ng mas masarap. Chanyeol went home with a smile.

\-----}{-----

"You're back?" ang tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun once na pumasok ito.

Baekhyun just smiled at him bago pumasok sa kwarto nila ni Jaehyuk. It was Saturday at galing siya sa airport dahil inihatid niya ang manliligaw roon.

Chanyeol was frustrated. Alam niyang nag-iiwasan silang dalawa pero can't they really have a decent conversation? Ni halos hindi na sila nagkikita since busy sila lagi. Si Baekhyun laging nasa ospital kaya madalang lang siya makita sa bahay. Si Chanyeol din ganoon, turo sa umaga, aral sa gabi. Buong linggo silang ganoon. On the rare moments na nagsasabay silang kumain, wala ring kibuan. Nagsasalita lang sila kapag kakausapin ni Jaehyuk. Buti nga hindi pa nakakaramdam at nagtatanong ang isang iyon eh.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Chanyeol bago pumunta sa kusina at nagsaing ng kanin dahil magaalas-sais na. Naglabas na rin siya ng karne mula sa fridge at nilagyan ng tubig sa sink pare matunaw yung yelo at mabilis siyang hiwain. Dahil medyo tinatamad siya ngayon, nagluo na lang siya ng tinola. Mabilis lang. It was 6:30 nang matapos niyang lutuin lahat at hinayaan niya muna iyon sa table.

Kumatok siya sa kwarto ni Baekhyun before saying na, "dinner na, kumain ka muna."

Ilang minuto pa ay lumabas na si Baekhyun, all changed at mukhang nakapag-shower din at pumwesto sa hapag-kainan. Silent lang din silang kumakain ulit. Napaka-awkward.

Halfway through, naglakas ng loob na si Chanyeol na kausapin si Baekhyun tungkol sa isang bagay na bumabagabag sa kaniya.

"Kayo na pala ni Jae? Congrats!"

Napatigil naman sa pagkain si Baekhyun at kunot-noo siyang tinignan.

"Huh? Sinasabi mo?"

Uminom muna si Chanyeol ng tubig bago nagpatuloy.

"Kahapon kasi, diba I said na hindi ako makakauwi kasi baka mag-overnight ako sa ka-grupo ko, kaso nagkaroon ng change of plans at hindi ko ma-text si Jaehyuk kasi na-lowbatt ako kaya dumeretso na ako rito," Chanyeol said at kita naman niya ang gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

"Y-You heard us?" tanong ni Baekhyun with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to though. Umalis ako kaagad and stayed with a friend." Tumango-tango si Baekhyun pero kita pa rin sa kaniya na namumula siya at hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. "So ayun, congrats dahil kayo na."

"Hindi kami," agarang sinabi ni Baekhyun na ikinataka ni Chanyeol.

"Huh?"

"Like what I said, hindi kami."

"Pero—"

"Jae and I, we started out as fuckbuddies," kwento ni Baekhyun. "Nagkakkilala kami through common friends sa isang club and we hit it off. That was three years ago? Junior pa ako sa Med School noon. Diba, nagka-time pa ako mag-party? Anyway, ayun nga, one night led to another hanggang sa naging fubus kami. Naging close na rin kami until such time na umamin si Jaehyuk sa'kin na gusto niya ako and asked if pwede ba siya manligaw. At first, hindi ako pumayag kasi, hectic na nga buhay ko, dadagdagan ko pa? Pero in the end, pumayag na lang din ako kasi what's to lose diba? Kaya ayon halos dalawang taon na rin siyang nanliligaw sa'kin. Kaso when he asks, lagi ko siya binabasted. Hindi ko nga rin alam eh. Pero ayun, we fuck occassionally pa rin naman, and 'yung narinig mo kahapon, is just a way ng goodbye for now namin."

Chanyeol was stunned sa kwinento ni Baekhyun. Prinoproseso pa niya lahat ng nalaman niya. Ang unang nag-struck sa kaniya was Baekhyun going to night clubs. _Really? Si Baekhyun?_ What the hell happened? _And fubus? Baekhyun?_ A lot of things really have changed.

Nagulantang siya sa nalaman dahil hindi niya aakalain na ang dating proper student, class valedictorian na si Baekhyun Byun ay makikita sa mga night clubs na nagpapakasaya at magkakaroon na rin ng mga fuckbuddies. It was more like him. Pero mukhang hindi bothered si Baekhyun sa kinu-kuwento niya at patuloy lang sa pagkain.

"Ikaw Chanyeol? I bet you have a fuckbuddy right now. Ikaw pa ba?" Baekhyun asked habang nagsusubo ng pagkain.

"I-I had, kaso kaka-end lang namin ng arrangement namin nung isang araw," sabi nito.

"Hmm, why naman? Who is she? Maybe I know her?"

Chanyeol flinched sa ginamit na pronoun. Nabalik siya sa high school.

"Uhm you probably wouldn't know him. Sophomore siya sa law, schoolmate," Chanyeol stated at nakita niya kung paano natigilan si Baekhyun.

"H-He? As in, lalake?" tanong ni Baekhyun while looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Chanyeol chuckled while rubbing yung batok niya. "I'm actually gay."

"What the fuck?!" Napasigaw si Baekhyun while standing up. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol doon at napatingin sa kaniya.

Kitang-kita niya ang gulat sa mga mata nito. Para pa ngang may halong sakit pero hindi na pinansin iyon ni Chanyeol at tumayo na lang din.

"What?"

"You're fucking gay?!"

"Oo Baekhyun, is it that hard to believe?" Chanyeol asked kahit na alam naman niya ang sagot.

"Putangina! Putangina mo, Chanyeol Park!" pagmumura ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. "All these years—Fuck!"

Napatungo lang si Chanyeol while recieving lahat ng mura ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. The latter was breathing hard and fast, while holding the back of the chair as leverage. Napapikit na lang si Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry," sambit na lang niya.

It was a few minutes of silence before Baekhyun's breathing became regular ulit.

"No—No _I_ am sorry for my outburst. You didn't deserve that," Baekhyun said so Chanyeol raised his head and looked at him.

"It's okay, Baekhyun. You have all the right," he said.

"No. Hindi siya okay. I shouldn't have cussed at you dahil lang nalaman ko sexuality mo. I'm—I'm actually glad you've come to terms of your identity. Nadala lang ako ng emotions ko. I'm really sorry," Baekhyun said as he sat down. "God, sinabi ko pa naman na hindi na natin kailangan mag-dwell sa past. I'm really sorry, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sighed at umupo na rin ulit. "As I said, okay lang Baekhyun. Alam at naiintindihan ko kung saan ka nanggagaling. If I was in your place, baka mas malala pa ang magawa ko, kaya okay lang." Chanyeol said with a smile. "Let's eat?"

Tumango lang si Baekhyun bago pinansin ulit 'yung natitirang pagkain sa plato niya. The two of them ate in silence at nang matapos silang kumain ay nagprisinta si Baekhyun na maghugas.

"No, sige lang, ako na rito. You can go na sa room mo at magpahinga dahil mukhang pagod ka sa paghatid kay Jae. Okay lang," sabi pa rin ni Chanyeol with a gentle smile kaya walang ibang nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi tumango lang while going back sa kwarto niya.

Nang matapos ni Chanyeol ang paghuhugas, ay dumeretso siya sa sala at binuksan ang TV para manood. After siguro some time, narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto sa kwarto ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin siya roon. Out came Baekhyun na naka-panglabas.

"Aalis ka?"

"Yeah. Just need to go out and have a drink," Baekhyun said while locking the door.

"Mag-isa ka lang?"

"No, I invited some of my friends. Unless... gusto mo sumama? Kaso sa may Katip pa," tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Chanyeol thought for a moment. He was considering it pero naalala na naman niya na teacher siya.

"Pass ako," Chanyeol said na tinanguan lang ni Baekhyun.

"Don't wait up for me, may susi naman ako," sabi niya before heading out.

In the end, Chanyeol stayed up to wait for him. Ni-connect niya 'yung TV sa phone niya para makanuod ng Netflix at hindi siya antukin pero nakatulog pa rin siya. Nagising na lang siya nang may kumakaluskos sa may pinto at naisip niyang baka si Baekhyun na iyon. Napatingin siya sa phone niya at nakita niyang 2:12 na pala ng umaga. He got up para buksan na ang pinto na ni-lock niya kanina.

Nagulat siya nang biglang bumagsak si Baekhyun pero buti na lang sa reflexes niya ay nasalo niya ito at naitayo rin nang maayos. Nakita naman niyang nahulog nito ang susi nito na mukhang hindi niya nagawang maipasok nang maayos sa keyhole. Pinulot niya ito bago isara ang pinto at tinulungang makalakad si Baekhyun papunta sa kwarto niya.

"Baekhyun, asan 'yung—shit, asan 'yung susi ng kwarto niyo ni Jae?" tinanong niya si Baekhyun habang niyuyugyog siya ng onti.

Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun bago ngumiti at sinabing, "nasa wallet."

Kinapa naman agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kung saan niya nilagay ang wallet niya at nakuha niya iyon mula sa backpocket niya. Pagkabukas na pagkabukas niya noon ay nagulat siya sa tumambad sa kaniya. It was a high school photo of Baekhyun na pamilyar na pamilyar sa kaniya dahil siya mismo ang kumuha nito. Naalala pa niyang ibinigay niya iyon kay Baekhyun na may sulat sa likod.

Maraming tanong ang sumugod sa utak niya pero nang biglang nawalan na naman sa balanse si Baekhyun ay inatupag na niya ang pagkuha ng susi na nandun sa isang bulsa ng wallet niya.

Nang maihiga na niya si Baekhyun ay tinanggal nito ang sapatos at medyas niya at inilagay sa tabi. Tinanggal din niya ang jacket na suot-suot nito bago binuksan ang electric fan at itinapat sa kaniya. Nasa kamay niya pa rin ang wallet ni Baekhyun at dahil curious siyang tao, binuksan niya ulit ito at dahan-dahang kinuha ang larawan mula sa bulsa.

Kita mo ang pagka-luma nito pero halata rin na alagang-alaga si Baekhyun doon. May konting gusot pero dahil na rin siguro sa tinagal ng panahon. Binaliktad niya iyon at nakita nga niya ang mensahe niya para kay Baekhyun dati.

' _Para sa #1 fan ko, to P, salamat at kahit may exam ka bukas ay pinanood mo pa rin ako. Walang makakatalo sa pagsuporta mo sa akin! – A"_

Binaliktad niya ulit para tignan ang litrato. It was Baekhyun alone at ang background ay maraming tao. It was the night of the battle of the bands finals at sa napakatagal na pagpipilit ay pumayag na si Baekhyun na pumunta kahit pa may exam ito kinaumagahan sa isang subject. Tumakas lang din si Chanyeol mula sa mga kabanda niya na papunta sana sa victory party nila dahil sila ang nanalo. Sinabi niyang may emergency na dapat niyang puntahan at susunod na lang siya pero sa totoo lang ay pinuntahan niya kung saan si Baekhyun.

Pinilit nga lang niya ang pagkuha ng picture na iyon eh. They went away after din dahil ayaw ni Chanyeol na mahuli siya ng mga kabanda at kaibigan. Nag-afterparty na lang silang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa McDo kung saan malapit 'yung bahay nila. Inihatid naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pag-uwi bago siya tumungo sa party ng mga kabanda.

It was days before niya nakuha 'yung developed copy noong picture pero it was worth it. Ang ganda ng kinalabasan, kaya naman ay ibinigay kaagad ito ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun by inserting it to one of his books. Pinasalamatan siya ni Baekhyun sa larawan na iyon kahit na nahihiya siya.

It has been years. Akala niya ay wala na ang larawan na ito, pero hindi pa pala. It was still with Baekhyun at ito ang ginamit niya as identication picture ng wallet niya. Kumalabog ang puso niya.

Bigla naman siyang napatigil nang biglang gumalaw si Baekhyun. Buti na lang at hindi siya nagising kaya naman ibinalik na ni Chanyeol ang picture sa wallet nito at inilagay sa nightstand. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad palabas ng kwarto nang biglang magsalita si Baekhyun.

Mahina lang pero rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol.

_"Miss you..."_

At napatigil si Chanyeol. 'Yung sayang naramdaman niya ay parang nabawi nang naalala niyang, _oo nga pala. May Jaehyuk ka na._

With a heavy heart, lumabas na ng kwarto si Chanyeol at isinara nang maayos at dahan-dahan ang pinto.

Inayos niya ang sala, pinatay ang TV at dinouble-check kung naka-lock nga ba ang pinto bago siya pumunta sa sarili niyang kuwarto at natulog.

Chanyeol woke up again at ngayon naman ay 6 am na ng umaga. Rinig na rinig niya ang pagdu-duwal ni Baekhyun sa shared banyo nila dahilan bakit siya nagising in the first place. He sighed and decided na timplahan siya ng kape para makatulong sa pagtanggal sa sakit ng ulo.

"Baekhyun," tawag nito sa kaniya habang kinakatok ang pinto niya. "Baekhyun, labas ka rito tinimplahan kitang kape," sabi nito at may mahina siyang narinig na "sige," kaya naman ay pumunta ulit siya sa kusina para timplahan naman ang sarili at mag-toast ng tinapay. Pagbalik niya ay andun na si Baekhyun at iniinom ang kape na nilagyan niya ng honey at gatas, kung paanong gusto ni Baekhyun ang kape niya.

"Thank you rito," sabi ni Baekhyun nang makaupo na siya sa may hapag-kainan.

Baekhyun was constantly holding his head, halatang masakit pa ito kaya naman tumayo ulit si Chanyeol at hinanap 'yung medicine box nila at kumuha ng gamot para sa sakit ng ulo and handed it to Baekhyun. Nagpasalamat naman ito at isinabay ang gamot sa kape. Bigla namang tumunog ang phone ni Baekhyun at nang kinuha niya ito ay nasilip niyang si Jaehyuk 'yung tumatawag.

Lahat ng nangyari tuloy kagabi ay bumalik ulit sa kaniya. Bumalik din 'yung lungkot at pagkabagabag kahit hindi niya talaga alam bakit. Akala niya ay ia-accept niya ang tawag pero Baekhyun just let it ring.

"Si Jae 'yan ah? Hindi mo sasagutin?"

"Hindi na muna, masakait pa ulo ko. Ite-text ko na lang siya mamaya, maiintindihan naman niya," sabi ni Baekhyun habang minamasahe ang sentido niya. Tumango na lang si Chanyeol at humigop ullit sa kape niya.

After a few minutes of silence ay biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ikaw ba nagdala sa akin sa kwarto? Paano mo nabuksan?"

Chanyeol sighed.

"Huh? Hindi ko alam, hindi ba ikaw? Like you said, natulog na ako eh," sabi niya while feigning innocence.

"Really? But I thought..." at napabuntong-hininga siya... in relief?

"Bakit?"

"Ah wala, akala ko kasi may kasama akong bumukas ng pinto ng kwarto gamit yung susi na nasa wallet ko. Mukhang nananaginip yata ako n'un," Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol chuckled naman sa sinabi niya kahit sa totoo lang ay pinipilit niya ang sarili na maglahad ng mga emotions that would give away the truth. Gaya ng hinala niya ay ayaw ni Baekhyun na makita ni Chanyeol ang loob ng wallet niya. Kung bakit ay hindi niya alam at hindi na niya aalamin.

When Chanyeol finished his coffee at naubos 'yung portion niya ng tinapay ay tumayo na siya and placed the mug at plate sa sink.

"May misa sa malapit na simbahan by 8am, gusto mo ba sumama?" aya ni Chanyeol.

Halatang inisip muna ni Baekhyun ang sasagutin bago tumingin kay Chanyeol at tumango.

\-----}{-----

Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to be civil with each other as each day passed by. Nagkukumustahan sila pero mostly, nagsasama lang sila top eat or if biglang nagsama sila while watching TV. Hindi naman na nagrereklamo si Chanyeol. Besides, they're two comppletely different persons na. Hindi na sila 'yung mga bata noon.

Baekhyun helped sa mga gawain sa bahay, even going as far as washing Chanyeol's clothes kapag nilalaba niya yung sariling mga damit niya. Chanyeol told him that it was okay kahit hindi na, pero Baekhyun always insist kaya sa huli wala na lang siyang nagagawa.

Three weeks in at nasasanay na si Chanyeol sa routine nilang dalawa. Since mas nauuna siyang magising ay siya ang in charge sa breakfast habang si Baekhyun naman sa dinner. Sa weekends ay salitan. Kung wala silang ginagawa ay nasa sari-sarili lang silang mga kwarto.

Everything was fine hanggang sa nagkasakit si Baekhyun dahil nagpaulan siya and pagod pa siya sa internship. hindi naman agad napandin ni Chanyeol, pero kasi nang nag-declare ang QC ng walang pasok, nagulat siya nang hindi pa bumabangon si Baekyun para pumunta sa ospital. Kinatok niya ito, only to find the door unlocked. Alam niyang this is invading ng privacy pero it was already past 9 at hindi pa rin siya gising.

He found Baekhyun shivering sa kama niya at nakatakip ng kumot. Agad namang lumapit si Chanyeol to check on him only to find na mainit ito. Sinubukan niyang gisingin si Baekhyun pero hindi siya nito kinibo at patuloy lang na natulog. Lumabas kaagad si Chanyeol at nagluto ng mainit na lugaw na nilagyan ng maraming luya at paminta.

Naghanap din siya ng gamot sa cabinet at laking tuwa niya nang makakita ng Paracetamol doon. Kumuha siya ng isa at pinunan ng tubig ang isang baso. Nang madala niya lahat ng iyon sa kwarto ay inilapag na muna sa study table bago niya sinubukang gisingin ulit si Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Hey, gising ka muna to eat," sabi nito but Baekhyun just groaned. "Come on, you have to eat at uminom ng gamot."

Patuloy lang sa pagyugyog si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol hanggang sa tuluyan nang nagising si Baekhyun. Siyempre nagulat siya nang makita si Chanyeol sa loob ng kwarto niya pero masyado masakit ang ulo niya para bigyan ito ng pansin.

"I brought you food," sabi ni Chanyeol. "Umupo ka na at susubuan kita para mapunan ang tiyan mo bago uminom ng gamot," tinulungan pa niya ito sa pag-upo.

Nag-refuse si Baekhyun noong una pero wala na rin siyang nagawa. He just let Chanyeol take care of him.

Buong araw ay binantayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Maya't maya ay pinupunasan niya ito ng tuwalyang basa para bumaba ang temperatura ng katawan niya. Nilutuan niya rin ito ng tinola, certified pagkain ng mga may sakit.

Hindi rin siya umalis sa tabi ni Baekhyun noong gabi, well not really. Maya't maya ay pumapasok si Chanyeol to check on his temperature at punasan na naman siya. Ginsing niya rin ito para sa gamot niya na kailangan niyang inumin.

By the next morning, maayos na ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Maaga siyang nagising at pasalamat na lang at Sabado ngayon, wala siyang duty. He stood up to get a glass of water outside dahil ubos na yung nasa bedside table niya. Medyo masakit ang katawan niya from being in bed all day, pero at least he was rested. Nang makalabas siya ay nakita niya si Chanyeol sa may sofa na natutulog. _Doon pala siya natulog._

Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kaniya to wake him up.

"Chanyeol, huwag ka diyan matulog, masakit sa likod," Baekhyun said while patting him sa shoulders.

Nagising naman dito si Chanyeol at nagulat siya to see Baekhyun out of bed. Agad siyang umupo at inilagay ang palad sa noo ni Baekhyun at ang kabila naman sa sarili niya. He relaxed nang maramdamang parehas lang sila.

"Bakit ka dito natulog?"

"Mas okay na dito kasi kalikod lang ng soda yung kuwarto mo, mas madaling pumasok to check-up on you," Chanyeol said.

Napakagat naman si Baekhyun sa labi niya.

"You shouldn't have pero salamat sa pag-alaga sa akin Chanyeol. Hindi mo naman na kinailangang gawin iyon."

"Ano ka ba okay lang," sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya with a smile. "Binilin ka sa akin ni Jae at baka masapk ako noon kapag nalamang pinabayaan kitang ganiyan."

Napangiti rin si Baekhyun doon.

"Isa pa, ganoon naman ginawa ng magkaibigan diba?"

"Hmm?"

"Friends—if you consider me as one," hiyang sabi ni Chanyeol while scratching his nape.

Mas lumapad ang ngiti ni Baekhyun doon.

"Oo naman, Chanyeol. Friends," sabi niya.

The two of them started interacting more after that. Mas naging kumportable na sila sa presensiya ng isa't isa. Hindi na sila nagkakailangan at minsan pa nga ay nakakapaglokohan pa sila.

Their talks became frequent, lalo na kapag both silang nasa bahay. Minsan they would watch movies together at pag-uusapan nila ang plot at ang mga puwedeng mangyare sa ending. They debate about how the characters are and if justifiable ba actions nila.

"So Chanyeol, bakit ka naka-dorm?" tanong ni Baekhyun out of curiosity habang kumakain sila.

"Ang random naman niyan, Baek," at natawa siya roon. "But to answer your question, dahil mas mura mag-dorm. Mas nakakatipid. At least dito, may kahati ako sa bayad. Malapit din siya sa pinag-aaralan ko which is convenient kapag uuwi. Ayaw ko kasing nagco-commute kapag gabi na."

"Makes sense," sabi ni Baekhyun habang tumatango. "Eh bakit ka walang car? Hindi ba dream mo to have a car of your own?"

Napatigil muna si Chanyeol to drink water.

"Hmm, siguro kasi wala pa akong time to buy? Ewan ko, okay na rin naman sa'kin magcommute eh. Wala ring pagpa-parkan dito. Dagdag pa yan sa traffic," at both silang natawa sa sinagot niya.

"So what, commute ka lang when you go to parties or clubs?"

Napatigil ulit si Chanyeol sa tanong at napakamot sa batok.

"Actually, I don't go to those anymore. Mas gusto ko sa bahay lang."

Baekhyun dropped the utensils na hawak niya to gape at him.

"No shit Sherlock?!"

"Ganoon ba 'di kapani-paniwala?" sabi ni Chanyeol with wide eyes.

"Duh! You're Chanyeol Park! If your 16 year old self would hear this, he would think na naging baliw ka na!" Nagawa pang mag-joke ni Baekhyun. "But seriously, really? As in, hindi na talaga?"

Chanyeol sighed bago tumango. "Yup. I'm not the Chanyeol dati. Wala na akong paki sa mga ganiyan Baek. Image? Please. Why would I need that kung ang kailangan ko ay respeto mula sa estudyante ko at trabaho? Okay na ako sa ganito."

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol because he honestly didn't expect it to come from him. Akala niya Chanyeol was just bluffing. Mukhang marami na nga talaga ang nagbago.

"Anyway, pwede bang ako na ang magtanong?" pagbabago ni Chayeol sa topic. 

"Sure, ano ba iyon?" sabi ni Baekhyun bago sumubo ng liempo.

"On the day of our graduation, bakit—bakit hind ka sumipot? Was it...because of me? It always bothered me," Chanyeol said as he looked away.

Nabalutan sila ng katahimikan and that's when Chanyeol regretted ever asking. Mukhang FO na agad sila ni Baekhyun. The other was taken aback sa tinanong ni Chanyeol because it had been so long.

"If—If you're not comfortable answering it, okay lang. Nagbaka sakali lang naman ak—"

"No, it's fine," pagtigil sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. He drank water first before looking at Chanyeol who was surprised na pumayag siya. "That day, March 29, namatay si lola. Mama and I went back sa province the night before para dalawin siya. We barely made it there pa nga eh. Wala pang isang oras na andun kami, nagpaalam na si lola," kuwento ni Baekhyun.

"Don't think na ikaw ang naging dahilan para hindi ko sipotin yung sarili kong graduation, Chan. Nagawan mo ako nang mali, napahiya ako, pero it doesn't mean na tatalikuran ko na ang mundo," Baekhyun said.

"Sorry," Baekhyun mumbled mindlessly to which Baekhyun siled.

"Okay lang. Tara, kain na ulit tayo. Sige ka uubusan kitang liempo!"

Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol na nothing changed sa dynamic nila ni Baekhyun after that night. He thought he ruined it again pero buti na lang, they were both mature enough para hindi na iyon bigyan pa ng panisn. They still had their routine of watching movies, doing their chores at kung ano-ano pa. _Buti na lang talaga._

Chanyeol was happy with this. Kuntento na siya.

\-----}{-----

"Chan! Gusto mo mag-party?" Baekhyun asked sa kaniya while sitting down sa tabi niya sa sofa.

"Saan?"

"Bar sa may Makati! Later 9! Hehe, need ko ng plus one eh," Baekhyun said na tinanggihan naman ni Chanyeol. "Come on! Wala ka nang ibang pinupuntahan aside from your school sa QC or your school here. Live a little naman. If this was high school, mas mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatro mo sasabihin na g ka!"

"Ayun na nga B. Hindi na ako high school nor college. Teacher na ako and I should maintain a good character profile kung gusto ko mag-stay sa trabaho. Wala na akong kini-keep na image, I don't have to go there," sabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sighed before clinging sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

"Please! Paano if nalasing ako, walang mag-uuwi sa akin? Sige na Chanyeol. Just this once? Let loose just this one night?" Baekhyun pleaded while pouting na in no time, napapayag si Chanyeol na ipinagdiwang naman ni Baekhyun. "Yay! O it's 6 na! Ligo na and get dressed!"

"Oo na. Excited ka masyado?"

"Yes! Kasi finally, lalabas ka na ulit at makaka-experience ng nightlife!"

"Whatever, B," and Chanyeol proceeded sa kwarto niya para maligo na. Habang nasa banyo ay iniisip niya kung bakit ba siya pumayag. He sighed. The things he did for Baekhyun talaga.

Medyo lagpas 9 na nang makarating sila sa BGC kung saan gaganapin ang birthday party ng isang ka-intern ni Baekhyun. They both dressed casual for the ocassion and inasar pa nga ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na baka nakalimutan na raw niya mag-ayos. Jokes on him na lang dahil kahit hindi na palalabas si Chanyeol ay alam pa rin niya kung pano niya dalhin ang sarili. He was pleased with himself at they exchanged compliments din.

"Happy Birthday Eunha!" Baekhyun greeted habang bumebeso sa isang maliit na babae na may maikling buhok. She thanked Baekhyun naman at napatingin sa kasama niya, which is si Chanyeol.

"This is Chanyeol, roommate ko, hehe," pakilala niya.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at nilahad ang kamay niya to shake hands. Pero dahil gentle man nga siya, hinalikan niya 'yung knuckles before wishing her a happy birthday.

Nag-init naman ang pisngi ni Eunha sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

"Aga-aga, nakikipaglandi ka na, amp" sabi ni Baekhyun bago hilahin si Chanyeol palayo. "Sorry Eunha, kunin ko muna 'toh," sabi nito na tinawanan lang ng babae at tinanguan, kahit na halatang gusto pa niya siguro makasama o makilala si Chanyeol. _Mamaya na lang_.

Hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa bar mismo at nag-order agad ng iinumin.

"Kakarating lang natin, umiinom ka na?"

Hindi na siya pinansin ni Baekhyun at lumagok na lang ng dalawang shots. Medyo maaga pa ang gabi pero gusto nang magpakalasing ni Baekhyun. He offered drinks din kay Chanyeol which he said no to dahil he needs to be the responsible one. Wala man siyang kotse, pero kailangan niya pa ring maging sober para maka-uwi silang dalawa nang maayos.

The party was simple, yet fun, dahil may drinks, maganda ang music, at magkakakilala sila halos. Maraming gustong makipagkilala kay Chanyeol, especially when they found out na on-process lawyer siya. Women dug his kind, men too actually, kaso, Chanyeol only swung in one way at wala rin kasi siyang balak to look for a fuck tonight. Mas worried pa siya kay Baekhyun dahil panay ang hingi nito ng drinks.

"Hey, hinay hinay lang sa drinks," paalala ni Chanyeol to which Baekhyun just nodded to.

"Inom ka na rin kasi. Please just one lang, tapos pwede mo na akong iwan if I ask you to drink again," Baekhyun said while holding out a shot glass at ibinibigay sa kaniya. "Please, Chan! Just one!"

Chanyeol just sighed before getting the drink from his hand and downed it sa isang lagukan. He placed the glass sa table while he sipped on the lemon. Baekhyun was cheering dahil uminom siya to which umirap na lang siya at natawa.

However, the one, became two, three and hanggang sa naka-anim na shot na siya. Medyo nararamdaman na nga niya ang epekto nito sa katawan niya. Hindi naman siya lightweight, sadyang nagre-react lang talaga ang katawan niya. This is all Baekhyun's fault, kaya nga noong naka-inom na siya ng pito, itinigil na niya. Baka sumobra pa eh. Hinayaan na lang niyang mag-order at uminom si Baekhyun dahil free naman eh.

Medyo matagal na rin nang biglang nag-aya ang iba to play dare or shots. It was a bit high school pero most of them were drunk na to care. Hinila naman ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol and gathered sa isang malaking round table. A male placed an empty beer bottle sa gitna and spun it, at tumapat agad sa birthday girl.

"Hmm, I dare you to give a peck sa cheeks ng taong pinakagusto mo ngayon," the male said and Eunha scoffed, "Ez," before turning around and walked papalapit sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. The latter wasn't really paying attention kaya naman nang may naramdaman siyang dumampi sa pisngi niya ay natigilan siya, only to find out na hinalikan na pala siya ni Eunha. He politely smiled at her bago bumalik si Eunha sa pwesto niya kanina.

Nangantyaw pa ang iba nilang kaibigan at inaasar-asar pa sila. Nobody noticed how irritated Baekhyun looked like. Umiirap na nga lang siya while shouting, "Next!"

Eunha spun the bottle at tumapat sa isa nilang kasamang babae. The birthday celebrant dared her to go to one of the tables, doon sa hindi nila kilala and climb sa table and do a slut drop. The girl accepted naman dahil it was pretty mild and in a flash, andun na siya sa taas ng table slut dropping. The men around her cheered for her pa nga eh. She didn't leave the table before sending a wink sa isa sa kanila na pinagkaguluhan naman nila.

The girl then spun the bottle noong nakarating na ulit siya sa sariling table nila and it landed on Chanyeol. The girl smirked and dared him to "momol the celebrant, 1 minute."

The people around them whooped and cheered dahil nga rin alam nila na gusto ni Eunha si Chanyeol based sa dare kanina.

"He's gay," sabi ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin naman 'yung iba sa kaniya. Some girls were saddened agad pero 'yung iba mukhang walang pake.

"Edi mas okay, momol lang, no strings attached," one male from their circle said at hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na umirap. Buti walang nakakita. He was to do the dare dahil wala talaga siya sa mood uminom kahit na maliit na shot pa iyan.

Kissing a girl felt weird to Chanyeol since this was the first in so many years. After he came out to the world, sa parents niya and other friends, he didn't touch any more women simpoly because he doesn't fancy them. He doesn't find them repulsive nor ugly, hindi lang talaga siya na-attract sa kanila. He's tried before, but nah, he was as gay as can be.

The crowd cheered lalo na nung nagsimulang igalaw ni Eunha ang mga kamay niya. Chanyeol felt uncomfortable pero ilang segundo na rin naman so he just went with the flow. The girl's lips tasted like beer and lipstick. When they parted, Eunha gave him a smirk and a wink, to which Chanyeol didn't respond to. He just went back sa pwesto niya sa tabi ni Baekhyun before pouring himslef a glass of beer. Kailangan niyang maglinis ng labi. He downed it in one go bago bumalik ang atensyon niya sa table.

Oo nga pala, he needed to spin the bottle at magsabi ng dare. He couldn't think of anything kaya nang tumapat ito sa isang lalaki, he dared him na lang na kunin 'yung number ng isang girl na outside their circle within 5 minutes. The guy just shrugged and went with it.

While everyone was busy merry making, hindi nila napansin ang kawalan ng mood ni Baekhyun who was just downing shot after shot to distract himself of what was happening. Nang hindi na niya makaya, nagpaalam na siya kay Chanyeol para mag-CR.

"Samahan na kita," sabi ni Chanyeol which Baekhyun just shrugged to.

Napansin na rin kasi ni Chanyeol na nawalan ng mood si Baekhyun and hindi na siya nakikisaya sa mga colleagues niya. Sinundan niya si Baekhyun who was making way sa dami ng tao to go to the gents. Nang nakapasok na sila, both of them peed na para maglabas ng fluid sa sistema. Wala na namang nagsasalita sa kanila. Chanyeol didn't mind naman. Nang naghuhugas na sila ng kamay, Baekhyun just blurted out, "Uwi na tayo," na ikinagulat niya. It was still quarter to 12 eh Baekhyun told him na they were staying until 2.

"Ang aga pa though? I thought we were finishing this?"

"I got tired eh. Ikaw, if you want to stay, by all means. Mauuna na ako," Baekhyun said while going for the door.

Chanyeol, although confused, ay hinabol si Baekhyun na nakalabas na at hinawakan sa kamay.

"Hey, kaya nga ako sumama para may kasama ka pauwi diba? If you want to go then, alright, let me just book us a Grab. That's safer," Chanyeol said. "Tara na, magpapaalam na tayo sa mga colleagues mo," dagdag pa niya at siya naman ang humila kay Baekhyun.

Binuksan na niya 'yung app sa phone niya habang nakikipag-usap si Baekhyun sa mga ka-intern niya.

Chanyeol bid goodbye too, at kita niya sa iba na they were sad, pero hindi naman sila ang ipunanta niya rito. He may have missed the night life pero honestly, bored na siya. _Have I really reached peak adulting?_

Nang makalabas na sila ng bar, naghintay sila doon sa pck-up spot na naka-indicate sa phone niya. Medyo malamig dahil gabi na kaya naman laking pasalamat ni Chanyeol nang dumatng na yung driver in less than 10 minutes.

The ride back home was silent. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Baekhyun was staring out the window, at ganun din ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Sanay na siya sa sa ganitong senaryo nila ni Baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol na ang nagbayad ng Grab nilla while Baekhyun was just spacing out. They both went up at nang makarating na sila sa loob, the latter went at umupo sa sofa while dumeretso naman si Chanyeol to get some water.

Again, no one was talking.

"Hey Baek, may problema ba?" Si Chanyeol na ang nag-initiate ng usap between them after he downed a glass. Hindi siya pinansin nito. He was staring blankly, para bana napakalalim ng iniisip.

"Psst, Baek," pagtatawag niya ulit, at ngayon naman ay lumapit na sa kaniya at tinabihan sa sofa.

"Huh?"

"Lalim naman ng iniisip mo?"

"Wala 'toh. Pagod lang."

"Sus, narinig ko na 'yan. Ano nga? I'm here to listen naman. Hindi pa naman ako lasing," and Chanyeol chuckled at that. Baekhyun just smiled bago tumingin ulit sa kaniya.

They didn't know na sobrang lapit na pala nila sa isa't isa na when Baekhyun turned his head, it was only a few inches away from Chanyeol's. Both of their breath's hitched. 'Yung malokong ngiti ni Chanyeol ay napalitan ng gulat.

They stared at each other for a few moments hanggang sa bumaba ang tingin ni Baekhyun mula sa mga mata niya papunta sa kaniyang mga labi. Chanyeol gulped at that. Napatingin din siya sa labi ni Baekhyun and he can feel himself being pulled to kiss it. Unti-unti ring inilalapit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya hanggang sa konti na lang at dadampi na ito sa labi ni Chanyeol. Konti na lang, konti na lang—

The sound of Baekhyun's phone made Chanyeol open his eyes. Napatayo siya lalo na nang nag-register ang pamilyar na tono na ginagamit lang ni Baekhyun para sa manliligaw niya. He started sweating while Baekhyun was frozen.

"G-Grabe, late na pala noh? I think I better get to bed na rin," Chanyeol said habang lumalayo. _Fuck, what was I thinking?_ "G-Goodnight Baekhyun."

"Y-Yeah," at tuluyan nang pumasok si Chanyeol sa kuwarto niya. If Baekhyun picked the call, he didn't know. Ang alam niya lang is that he needed a cold shower para mahimasmasan siya sa mga pinaggagawa niya at matulog na. He blames it all on the alcohol.

\-----}{-----

It was safe to say na the events after that night stayed the same as per sa mga nangyayare between them lately. After an awkward morning conversation, they both agreed not to talk about it and blame it on the alcohol. Bumalik sila sa dating routines nila. Para talagang walang nangyare.

"Yeol! Nakita mo ba 'yung kapares ng medyas ko na blue? Wala rito sa lagayan ng labada!"

Chanyeol was busy cooking their lunch at si Baekhyun naman ang nakatokang maglaba sa araw na iyon.

"Baka nasa kwarto mo lang? Check mo roon," Chanyeol said.

"Sige teka lang," at iniwan ni Baekhyun 'yung mga damit na nakababad at pumunta sa kwarto nila. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam bakit sa kaniya hinahanap ni Baekhyun 'yung medyas niya pero hinayaan na lang niya.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagluluto niya ay nag-ring ang phone niya kaya naman binabaan niya nang onti 'yung apoy saka niya kinuha ang phone niya para makitang si Jongdae pala 'yung tumatawag.

"Oh Dae, bakit ka napatawag?" tanong nito.

"Shit, Chanyeol, nagbuka ka na ba ng mail? Tapos ka na ba sa report mo?" dinig ni Chanyeol ang panic sa boses ni Jongdae kaya naguluhan din siya.

"Hindi pa. Next next week pa naman 'yun diba?"

"'Yun 'yung sabi ni Prof. Kwon pero naknampucha nagsend siya ng e-mail na may leave daw siya next next week kaya the reporting is start na raw sa Monday! May list na siya ng names na magrereport and kasama tayo roon!"

"What?!" Napasigaw si Chanyeol sa gulat dahil sa narinig. _Putangina?_

"Yeol bak--?"

"What the fuck Jongdae?! Totoo ba siya?! Puta yan wala pa ako nasisimulan tanginang 'yan!" Cinut off ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na nagmamadaling bumalik sa may kusina para tignan ang nangyare.

"Ako rin, pre! Bagsik talaga ni Prof. Kakaiba talaga siya!" reklamo ni Jongdae. "Buti pala tinawagan kita, kung hindi, baka hindi mo pa nalaman! Bakit kasi akong Kim pa yung nilagay dun, andyan din naman si Jongin tsaka si Sohee. Kakabanas!"

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin or ang sasabihin. Ramdam niya ang pagsakit ng ulo niya at ang paparating na migraine. Nagpaalam na si Jongdae dahil sisimulan pa lang daw niya 'yung report niya kaya naman nang nag-off ang tawag ay naibalibag niya ang cellphone niya sa table na dahilan para maalarma si Baekhyun.

"Hey? Yeol? What happened?" Lumapit si Baekhyun para i-check if okay lang siya dahil nakita niya kung pano hawakan ni Chanyeol ang sentido niya.

"Migraine. Shit, meds sa may cabinet. Fuck," at hindi na nag-hesitate si Baekhyun na pumunta sa direksyong tinuro ni Chanyeol.

He opened the cabinet para makakita ng box kung saan may labeled na gamot. He took the one na pang-migraine before pouring water sa isang glass. Pinainom niya iyon kay Chanyeol and after a few moments ay mukha namang kumalma siya.

"Okay ka na?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes, thank you," sabi ni Chanyeol while heaving deep breaths. _Muntik na 'yun_.

"Do you often have migraines?"

"No. Minsanan lang. Ngayon na nga lang ulit ako nagkaroon after some time."

"Bakit ba kasi na-trigger?"

"'Yung Prof ko kasi sa isang subject dapat next next week pa yung pa-repoting niya na indiv, eh kaso, ginawa na niyang Monday dahil may leave daw siya by that time. Okay lang sana kaso nasama pa ako sa mga unang magpriprisinta. Nakakairita, sana hindi masarap ulam niya ngayon hanggang sa leave niya," pagra-rant ni Chanyeol habang ginugulo yung buhok niya. "Feeling ko pa naman babagsak ako roon eh major na manghihila sa grade ko toh aside from sa exams. Puta 'yan." At nagsimula na naman ang pagsakit ng ulo ni Chanyeol.

"Hey, hey, breathe with me," sabi ni Baekhyun while he held Chanyeol's hand at sinabayan sa paghinga.

They went at it nang ilang minuto hanggang sa tuluyan na ngang napakalma si Chanyeol.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Salamat ulit."

"Pahinga ka muna, Yeol. Ako na tatapos sa niluluto mo. Nap ka muna then we eat. After noon, tutulungan kita sa report mo."

"Pero—"

"Ops, wag na magreklamo. Ako doktor dito. Just go sa sala or sa kwarto and sleep. I'll wake you up after 30 minutes," Baekhyun ordered him. "Go na!"

Wala na ngang nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi sumunod sa gusto ni Baekhyun. Bumuntong-hininga muna siya bago tumayo at dumeretso sa kwarto niya. Buti na lang at tumigil na sa pag-ikot yung paningin niya. Slowly, his meds were taking effect. He laid down sa kama niya and in no time nakatulog na siya.

"Yeol, wake up na! Let's eat na!"

"Yoko pa."

"Come on, wake up na! Hindi mo matatapos report mo sige," at dahil doon, napabalikwas si Chanyeol dahil naalala niyang may kailangan nga pala siyang gawin.

Una niyang nakita si Baekhyun who was still holding him sa shoulders kung saan siya niyuyugyog kanina.

"Buti gising ka na. Tara na, I reheated the food," Baekhyun said with a smile bago lumabas ng kwarto.

Sumunod naman si Chanyeol who sat sa may dining table. The food was already there, kumukha na lang si Baekhyun ng water bago siya umupo rin sa usual na inuupan niya.Sinigang na hipon, _sarap_.

"Did you rest well?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang nagsusubo ng pagkain.

"Yes I did. God, I hate migraines so much. Napaka-hassle," sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Napasimangot naman siya nang naalala na naman niy si Prof. Kwon, "Pero wala pa ring tatalo sa prof kong bida-bida."

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun dahil doon.

"Hayaan mo na. I'll help you with your report naman eh."

"No need na, Baek."

"Come on, I want to. Tsaka wala rin naman akong gagawin kaya okay lang," Baekhyun said with a reassuring smile.

"Sure ka?"

"Yup!"

"Sige, slamat," at nagngitian na lang sila.

Throughout the meal ay nagkwentuhan lang and tawanan. Chanyeol offered na siya na maghugas ng pinggan since nakapag-rest naman na siya pero tumanggi si Baekhyun.

"I-prepare mo n alang yung mga gamit na need," at wala na ngang nagawa ulit si Chanyeol kung hindi sumunod sa kaniya.

Kinuha niya 'yung laptop niya and mga photocopied resource materials and sinet-up 'yung powerpoint.

For the rest of the day, wala silang ibang ginawa kung hindi gawin ang report niya. It was Saturday pero pinilit na ni Baekhyun na tapusin 'yun kasi sabi nga niya, "If kaya naman today, tapusin na natin, 'Yeol." Baekhyun helped in highlighting the case na he would report on using Chanyeol's own scheme. Yellow for terminologies, orange for meaning, green for must know. There is the occasional pink and blue highlights din sa mga minor details na kailangan pa ring alalahanin pero it's mostly just the three colors.

Chanyeol was the one typing the owerpoint. Buti na lang at naging advantage ang pagiging teacher niya dahil alam niya kung ano lang ang dapat ilagay sa isang powerpoint at kung ano ang mga hindi kailangan. He started off with the basics, text mua, at nang natapos nang i-fill lahat ng necessary details, nag-start na siyang mag-design.

Hindi niya man kaya 'yung mga presentations na sobrang ganda talaga, he can still make a decent one. Maalam din naman siya ng color schemes and font placing and setting kaya kahit papaano ay may creativity pa ring makikita.

It was nearing 8pm nang matapos nila and they were just practicing Chanyeol's delivery of the report. Umabot din siya sa time frame given na 15 minutes. Before they knew it, Chanyeol was already ordering Bon Chon as their dinner bilang thank you kay Baekhyun at sa itinulong niya.

"Ano ka ba wala iyon," Baekhyun said habang kumakagat sa chicken niya when Chanyeol thanked him for the nth time. "Tsaka as I said, I was bored. Wala masyadong pinapagawa sa'min kaya ayun, tumulong na rin ako."

Chanyeol smiled at him when he said that. Sobrang saya rin sa pakiramdam na he got to spend time with Baekhyun, kahit sa ganitong paraan. Sure they've spent time dati, pero ngayon, parang mas free na, wala nang invisible barrier na nakapalibot sa kanila.

"It's nice noh? It kinda feels like high school ulit," Baekhyun said nonchalantly habang nakangiti. Although Chanyeol was taken aback by this, napagiti rin siya while watching Baekhyun eat his meal habang nanonood ng movie. _It does, Baek. It really does._

\-----}{-----

"Baekhyun! Baek! Baeeeeeeeeek!!" Chanyeol called for him pagkapasok na pagkapasok pa lang niya ng dorm. Grabe 'yung excitement na nararamdaman niya sa katawan niya.

"What? Ang ingay-ingay mo naman!" Baekhyun said habang nakasilip mula sa kwarto niya. Nakakunot ang noo nito at nakasuot ng reading glasses niya. Mukhang nagbabasa siya kaya naman nahiya si Chanyeol at napakamot sa batok.

"Naistorbo ba kita? Hehe. Sorry, sige mamaya na lang."

"Sus, andito na ako eh, so ano nga iyon?" Lumabas na ng tuluyan si Baekhyun mula sa kwarto niya at umupo sa sofa.

Agaran ding pumunta si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi niya.

"Na-perfect ko 'yung reporting!" Excited niyang sabi. Hindi nag-process yung information kaagad sa utak niya but when it did, napa-hug siya kay Chanyeol while shouting, "Congratulations!"

Napahug din si Chanyeol sa kaniya while saying thank you dahil kung hindi dahil sa kaniya at pagtulong niya, he wouldn't be able to make it. Sobra-sobra ang saya niya dahil mahihila na ulit 'yung grade niya pataas.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sigaw ulit ni Baekhyun while unwrapping his arms at nag-create ng distance ulit sa kanila.

"San ka pupunta?" Chanyeol asked nang makitang palabas na siya.

"Goona go buy beer tsaka ng food!"

"Ha? No need na Baek!"

"Hep! Bawal umayaw! It's my treat na. Let me do this, Yeol." Baekhyun said at bago pa sumagot si Chanyeol ay nakalabas na si siya ng pinto. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol at napailing. Kakaiba rin talaga trip ng isang 'yun.

While waiting na bumalik si Baekhyun, Chanyeol went sa kwarto niya at nag-shower. Grabe lang talaga 'yung tuwa niya when their prof announced 'yung mga nakakakuha ng magagandang scores sa report niya. Hindi lang naman siya 'yung perfect dahil marami sila but does Chanyeol care? Hindi, dahil masaya siya sa achievements niya at ng mga kaklase niya. Hindi lang naman siya ang may deserve ng graduation eh. Everyone does.

He changed into more comfortable clothes at lumabas ulit ng kwarto only to see na wala pa rin si Baekhyun. Nag-shrug na lang siya before going sa kusina to get himself a glass of water. Nakita niyang wala pang nakasaing na kanin sa kalan at napabuntong-hininga siya. Baekhyun was overworking himself na naman na hindi na naman niya nagawang magsaing ng kanin. It wouldn't be the first time.

Magluluto na dapat siya nang biglang bumukas 'yung pinto at pumasok si Baekhyun na may dala-dalang malalaking plastic na inilapag niya sa may table sa sala.

"Anong binili mo?" Chanyeol asked nang lapitan niya ito at tanungin.

"I told you, magce-celebrate tayo! I bought canned beers and pulutan na rin. Dapat nga bibili ako ng barbeque diyan sa kanto pero hindi yata sila nagbenta today. Gusto ko pa naman ng isaw. Nonetheless, may chicharon naman diyan tsaka cornik. Pwede na 'yan!" Baekhyun said habang inilalatag lahat ng binili niya.

"Ang dami mong biniling beer? Mauubos ba natin 'yan?"

"Oo naman! Paramihan pa nga tayo eh!"

"Doktor ka ba talaga?"

"Hey!" At natawa na lang si Chanyeol. "Technically, I haven't had my license pa, pero I already have my diploma so, on the process na rin!"

And that's how their night begun.

Baekhyun popped a movie sa player at both silang naging comfortable sa paanan ng sofa. Nakaayos ang lahat, mula sa pulutan at sa beer. May isang pitsel na rin ng tubig para panghabol sa ininom nilang alcohol. Baekhyun chose something light, something na hindi masyado mabigat ang plot na iiyak sila at hindi rin naman masyadong comedy. 'Yung sakto lang lang. Saktong kilig, saktong angst. 

Throughout the movie, they were exchanging conversation, sometimes about sa plot at mga desisyon ng main character sa buhay, minsan nangangamusta. Anything under the sun really. They were joking here and there din.

"Ano, Yeol, kaya pa? Nakaka-tatlo na can na ako."

"Maghintay ka kasi," tawa ni Chanyeol. "Ito na ubos na 'yung pang-tatlo, akala mo ha!" Sabi pa niya sabay pakita kay Baekhyun na wala na ngang laman 'yung can na hawak niya at ngumisi pa ito.

Umirap na lang sila Baekhyun bago binuksan ang panglimang can niya at ganoon din ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Halos maubos na nga pulutan nila sa kakakain. Sayang talaga at walang barbeque o kaya isaw manlang, saya sanang i-pares.

The kick of the alcohol was evident na sa kanila nang magsimula na sila sa pang-fifth nila both. They were both high tol, kaya medyo sober pa naman sila at they still can think pa naman and process the words na sinasabi ng mga characters na nasa screen. This was actually the second movie na. One hour and 30 mins lang naglast yung nauna so they placed another one dahil the night was still young. They were still celebrating Chanyeol (and Baekhyun's) success.

The movie was nice, it started light, pero as it slowly progress, mas naging mabigat na 'yung scenes and the plot. Before they knew it, it was already the confrontation scene between the two main characters na super in-denial sa feelings nila sa isa't isa.

_"I like you, really. I just wanted to know if you felt the same?"_

_"I—You know that I can't. I'm just coming in to terms with who I am and I—I can't..."_

_"I understand."_

And that dialogue hit Chanyeol and Baekhyun differently. Sobra-sobra ang pag-atake na ginawa sa kanilang dalawa. Cue the memories. They were hit with so many emotions pero hindi nila iyon pinahalata sa isa't isa. They just quietly watched while sipping their beers.

The movie then became an onslaught of emotions. Nakita ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun 'yung sarili nila sa dalawang character na pinapanood nila. _Tangina, sino ba kasi bumili ng movie nito_. Of course it was Jaehyuk, siya ang mahilig mangolekta ng DVDs while Chanyeol preferred saving money and just streamed online.

"Hey Chanyeol?" pagbasag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I-I've been meaning to ask you something na nagbo-bother pa rin sa akin after so many years and I think, this is the time I ask it, where we're both drunk para hindi masyadong awkward kinabukasan. We can just blame it again sa alcohol," Baekhyun said while fiddling with his fingers.

"We're not drunk Baek. We're still sober enough pero if it's what you want to think, then sige," Chanyeol said while looking at him, curious sa kung ano man ang sasabihin niya.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh bilang bwelo before blurting out his thoughts. It's been a long time coming. Ito na talaga.

"Were you—were you never interested in me, kahit onti? I understand the reason why you rejected me at pinahiya sa maraming tao pero, I still want to hope na kahit kaunti, you had feelings for me too. Na may pahiwatig din 'yung mga ginawa at pinakita mo sa akin noon."

And now, gusto na lang umiwas ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niya. This is the topic na ayaw niyang balikan. But again, this one has always haunted him so guessed na it's time na rin to come clean.

"Would anything change if I gave you the answer?"

It took a few seconds before Baekhyun could answer.

"Maybe."

At dahil diyan, napabuntong-hinga rin nang malalim si Chanyeol bilang bwelo. This was it. It was now or never.

"Of course I did."

The way na nilingon siya ni Baekhyun was so fast na nag-alala siya sa leeg nito at baka mabali.

"What?"

"I like you before, Baek, mas nauna pa yata ako sa'yo. Gustong-gusto kita noon, at gustong-gusto pa rin kita hanggang ngayon."

And now the cat is out of the bag. Sinabi na ni Chanyeol lahat. It may not be detailed but it was the everything he had to say.

"But then... Why...?"

"You already know. It was high school, Baek. I cared about my image, my appearance, what others would say about me. I cared so much about that. Gayness wasn't accepted, and so I had to reject you. Bakit kasi you asked me sa open area? If you had asked me na tayong dalawa lang, it would have been a yes."

"So kasalanan ko pa?"

"No, Baek, no. It was more my fault than yours. You didn't do anything wrong. Ako 'yung walang kwenta, ako 'yung nagpadala sa sasabihin ng iba, ako 'yung nanakit sa'yo," Chanyeol said while holding Baekhyun's hand.

Kita pa rin ang gulat sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Why wouldn't he? Ang alam niya ay never siyang nagustuhan ni Chanyeol. Na hindi man lang siya napansin nito.

"How can I not like you Baek? You've been very supportive sa lahat, you made sure na lagi akong in condition at focused, you've always cheered me on sa mga games and gigs ko, kahit nasa malayo ka. You've been very good to me and all I did was be an ass to you. And I'm really really sorry," pagtutuloy ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's eyes were filled with tears na hindi pa bumabagsak. Kung sa lungkot, inis, o tuwa, hindi niya alam. Basta naiiyak siya sa nagyayare. Naiiyak siya kasi akala niya all this time, siya lang ang nagkagusto, siya lang ang nakaramdam. Siguro, kung nalaman niyang mutual ang feelings nila sa isa't isa nang maaga, hindi ganito ang sitwasyon nila ngayon.

"Sana sinabi mo," at tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Agad naman itong pinunasan ni Chanyeol gamit ang kamay niya.

"What difference would it make? You've moved on, Baek. May sarili ka nang buhay. You've finally found your happiness and path. Ao na lang ang stuck sa dati. Ako na lang ang nakakapit pa and ikaw, you're going on with your life and I—" hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin dahil sinunggaban siya ng halik ni Baekhyun.

It was all sudden, it was all too fast, at hindi niya na-process nang maayos ang nangyayare. 

Chanyeol was caught off guard pero dahil na rin siguro sa epekto ng alak sa sistema niya ay nag-respond siya. Humawak pa siya sa bewang ni Baekhyun while deepening the kiss. It was forceful, passionate, and full of teeth and tongue.

The feeling of Baekhyun's lips on him, his hands roving his body, lahat ng ginagawa ni Baekhyun sa kaniya, it was making him feel hot all over. Nararamdaman niya ang pagdaloy ng dugo niya pababa sa bawat haplos at kapit na ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Naipasok na rin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa loob ng shirt na suot ni Baekhyun at hinahagod-hagod ang magkabilang gilid ng baywang niya.

Nang lumayo si Baekhyun para huminga, ibinaba naman ni Chanyeol ang labi niya sa may leeg nito. He was peppering it with feathery kisses bago didilaan, kaya naman napapa-ungol na lang din si Baekhyun sa sarap. When Baekhyun felt Chanyeol na naglalagay ng hickey sa may malapit sa collarbone niya, hinla niya ito sa may buhok niya para magkatinginan sila. Pulang-pula ang itsura ni Baekhyun at kita sa mga mata niya ang kagustuhan sa mga pinaggagawa nila.

"Akala mo ikaw lang ang nakakapit pa? New flash, Les, ikaw pa rin hanggang ngayon," at ikinonekta ulit ni Baekhyun ang mga labi niya kay Chanyeol. He was too shaken and surprised to do anything lalo na when he heard Baekhyun call him _that._ He was too occupied to do anything hanggang sa kumandong na talaga si Baekhyun sa kaniya at pumatong sa mga hita niya.

All thinking went out the door at sinuklian ang mga halik na binibigay sa kaniya at mas lalong diniinan pa iyon. _Puta._ Nakaka-miss marinig ang pangalang iyon mula sa labi ni Baekhyun. Their kisses were getting wilder as seconds pass by at hindi na nila namalayan na natanggalan na pala silang dalawa ng pang-ibabaw. Mas idinikit pa ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol, making him sit atop sa hard-on niya. He was full on straddling the taller at nang maramdaman niya ang matigas na iyon sa pwetan niya, hindi na niya napigilang idiin ang sarili niya pababa.

"Fuck," mura ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang bigat at mas napakapit sa bewang ni Baekhyun. The latter only whimpered at inulit iyon. "Baek," Chanyeol warned him pero hindi pa rin natigil si Baekhyun. His movements were slow pero ramdam na ramdam. Chanyeol had a hard time breathing.

"Your room, please," Baekhyun asked as he tugged on Chanyeol's locks. The taller was nosing down the side of his neck ulit before licking again.

"Kapit ka."

There was a part of him na sinasabi na hindi niya dapat gawin toh. Na they shouldn't be partaking in this kind of activity but with Baekhyun sucking him off habang nakaupo siya sa kama ay enough na para ibato niya lahat ng rational thinking niya. The sight of him flushed and mouthing around his dick was enough for him para mawala ang imahe ni Jaehyuk na nagregister sa utak niya. Tonight, he'll take. He knows that he'll regret it in the morning but tonight, he'll take what is given to him. Tomorrow, he'll blame it on the alcohol.

"Les, come on, fuck my mouth," rinig niyang bulong ni Baekhyun before he circled the tip with his tongue.

And who was Chanyeol to deny Baekhyun? Hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun before slowly easing him down hanggang sa dulo. He knew that he was a lot to take in, pero what amazes him was how even though nakadikit na ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa pubes niya ay kinakaya pa rin niya. He released him after a few seconds. Inulit nila iyon to ease Baekhyun up until Chanyeol finally gave a small thrust. Baekhyun gagged but he stayed, breathing through the nose and taking it all in.

He let go ulit hat tumingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol and the latter knew na he was ready to take it. And so Chanyeol held on to Baekhyun's head ulit and fucked his mouth. The feeling of Baekhyun's mouth around his dick was beyond amazing. How he could take everything in made Chanyeol feel angry dahil ibig sabihin lang nito ay marami nang nakagawa sa kaniya. And so he really let loose and thrusted sharply sa bibig ni Baekhyun. The sounds that Baekhyun made urged him more to fasten his pace, making Baekhyun cling sa mga hita niya.

Baekhyun on the other hand loved how rough it was. The way Chanyeol was using his mouth made him harder and cream his briefs. He was still wearing his sweats while Chanyeol only had his sa may knee niya and Baekhyun was splayed over his legs. Ramdam at alam din niya kung paanong malapit na si Chanyeol nang mas bumilis pa ang pag-thrust nito sa bibig niya and in no time, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's head down and stilled. The both of them groaned as Chanyeol came, filling Baekhyun's mouth with his seeds and Baekhyun quickly swallowed. Sanay na siya. Quickies in the restroom noong college was usually his thing and the only way to go is to swallow para hindi messy.

When Chanyeol let go of his head, agad ulit siyang kumandong dito at hinalikan siya. The kisses now were messier. With more teeth and tongue, all rough and not a hint of gentleness was found. He started grinding ulit sa dick ni Chanyeol and his hole clenched when he felt it getting hard ulit. He was thoroughly wet down there and he couldn't wait to get fucked by the man na gusto niya. All these years, siya pa rin talaga.

Chanyeol switched their position and was finally on top. He didn't waste time na hubarin ang sweats and briefs niya, pati na rin 'yung kay Baekhyun. And when he did that he stared. He stared sa katawan ni Baekhyun making the latter shy and turn his head away.

"Beautiful," he uttered before going down and kissing him again. His kisses then went down; sa jaw, sa neck, sa collarbone hanggang sa mag-stop sa nipples nitong tayong-tayo. He already sucked on them kanina pagpasok nila sa kwarto pero once isn't just enough. He sucked and nipped the left one while his index and middle played with teh right. Baekhyun's moan only added to his thirst kaya naman mas pinag-igihan niya pa. Nag-switch din naman siya sa right but instead of playing with the left nipple, Chanyeol's hand went sa dick ni Baekhyun, stroking it lazily earning him an arc and a whimper.

Bumaba na ulit si Chanyeol and peppered kises sa may wais and stomach niya. He sucked a few hickeys din before nosing down sa may hita niya and peppered it with kisses too.

"Bango," sabi niya before biting into the flesh and sucking another hickey. Baekhyun knew that tomorrow morning, hindi na puti ang kulay ng kutis niya kung hindi mixture na ng purple at pula. Chanyeol proceeded into giving more bites sa magkabilang hita, all while lazily stroking Baekhyun's cock and brushing the tip of his fingers sa butas niya.

When he was satisfied, he went down and nosed the base of Baek's cock. He swallowed him whole dahil hindi lang si Baekhyun ang marunong noh. He gave a few licks before going down ulit hanggang sa makaharap na niya ang butas ni Baekhyun. Without further ado, hinalikan na niya ang rim nito before sucking and biting. Baekhyun's moans only became louder and throatier.

"Please, Yeol, please," at sa narinig, ipinasok na niya ang dila niya sa loob and started fucking his hole.

The way Baekhyun grinded down sa mukha ni Chanyeol was enough encouragement for him to go one. If things go his way, if the universe finally let them be, he'll let Baekhyun sit on his face next time.

It was a while since Baekhyun was tongue-fucked ng ganito since hindi na nila masyadong nagagawa ni Jaehyuk dati. Mostly it was his fingers that went in kaya Chanyeol eating him out made him arc his back and grind down. _Tangina, ang sarap niya mangain._

Chanyeol stopped for a moment and Baekhyun whined sa loss. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol only to see him licking his his middle finger and that's when he put two and two together. The way Chanyeol inserted his finger inside of him made him impatient that he purposely grinded down hanggang sa knuckle deep siya kaagad. Napasinghap siya sa sarap. Chanyeol clicked his tongue dahil dito.

"Bagal mo kasi," sabi ni Baekhyun that made Chanyeol chuckle. He slowly wriggle his way inside and made Baekhyun a whining and moaning mess. Binalik niya 'yung mukha niya roon and used his tongue and finger to fuck him. Baekhyun was again grinding down to feel more. When Chanyeol pulled his hand away, sinundan ito ni Baekhyun while whining pero napasinghap ulit siya nang maramdaman na dalawa na yung daliring nasa loob niya.

Inilayo ulit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya rito at bumalik sa taas to kiss Baekhyun. The way Chanyeol was scissoring him out made him feel lightheaded.

The way Baekhyun grinded on him became Chanyeol's signal to start pumping the latter's dick. Malapit na si Baekhyun and sure enough, after a few pumps, he spilled his seeds sa kamay niya and both their torsos. His fingers were still scissoring him though. The hand na may cum ni Baekhyun ay inilapit niya sa bibig nito.

"Open up, Baek," and so Baekhyun sucked and cleaned Chanyeol's hand with his tongue. What a sight!

He withdrew his fingers, both from Baekhyun's ass and mouth and started lining himslef. The both of them were panting and may layer na rin ng sweat sa kani-kanilang katawan.

"You sure about this?" Chanyeol murmured.

"Kinain mo na ako at nalunok na rin kita. I think we can go all the way na," Baekhyun sassed back to which Chanyeol chuckled again.

"Just reassuring baby," and Chanyeol kissed him again.

Malalasing na yata si Baekhyun sa mga halik ni Chanyeol. Mas may epekto pa ito kaysa sa limang can na ininom niya kanina. Humiwalay ulit si Chanyeol before reaching out sa may nighttable niya and opened the top drawer, pulling out lube and condoms. _Practice safe sex, kids._

While he put on the condoms, Baekhyun went and placed lube in his own hole na rin, whimpering and moaning in the process. They were going to do it. Ito na talaga.

He handed the lube to Chanyeol who in turn, placed an amount sa dick din niya. When he aligne himself sa butas ni Baekhyun, he only just grazed it muna, teasing the head, but never entering.

"You really really sure?" Mukhang nairita naman si Baekhyun dahil imbes na sagot, siya na mismo ang nagpasok sa dick ni Chanyeol sa loob niya using one of his hands. Chanyeol wanted to chuckle again sa inakto niya but the feeling of being inside Baekhyun's heat was overwhelming. Ang sikip, sobrang saya ng titi niya.

"M-Move" Baekhyun said after a while and so Chanyeol gave a tentative thrust which made Baekhyun whimper. He gave more of them hanggang sa Baekhyun was asking for him to go faster.

"As you wish, Pat," and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a whole new experience.

Him calling him "Pat" only added sa nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. It was too damn long.

As Chanyeol's thrust became faster and harder, Baekhyun couldn't help but cry out. The pleasure was overwhelming. Chanyeol had his hands pinned as he thrusted into him, staring intently at Baekhyun's tear-stained face. Baekhyun's vision was getting blurry and his head was spinning because of so much pleasure. Ang dami niyang nararamdaman all in one go.

When Chanyeol suddenly slowed down, Baekhyun opened his eyes open to complain pero Chanyeol just switched their positions, him lying down as he watched Baekhyun grind himself on his cock.

"Ride me Baek," and no questions asked, Baekhyun started riding hims na para bang wala nang bukas. His hands were clucthing Chanyeol's shoulder for leverage as he went up and down. The sight of Baekhyun throwing his head back and crying out moans made Chanyeol harder and crazier, kaya naman he also thrusted up as Baekhyun went down on him. Umupo na rin siya and Chanyeol whined at that. He placed his mouth on the other's nipples and sucked again. Baekhyun's hand circling his head and gripping his locks tight.

Their movement were hazy and fast and all too passionate. Rinig na rinig ang pag-ungol nilang dalawa at paniguradong pati 'yung kapitbahay nila dahil sa lakas ng pag-alog ng kama at pag-untog nito sa pader. When they were both reaching their peak, he kissed him again. Baekhyun was scratching him sa likod and the way he wrapped hid and digged his heels sa likod niya was a clear indication na konti na lang.

As the both of them came, Baekhyn threw his head back and screamed. Kinagat naman siya ni Chanyeol sa leeg, leaving a mark. He groaned also nang naramdaman niya ang pag-dig ng mga kuko ni Baekhyun sa likod niya as he thrusted and milked himself dry sa condom.

Chanyeol then proceeded to lay Baekhyun's back on the bed, both of them panting sa ginawa nila. He pulled out and ripped the condom off before tying and going to the banyo to throw it. Bakehyun was well spent, the heavy breathing and the way his legs tensed was a sign.

When Chanyeol cam back, may hawak hawak na siyang basang towel to wipe Baekhyun's body. The gesture was simple, pero it made Baekhyun's inside turn and twist. Binalik ni Chanyeol 'yung towel sa Cr bago bumalik sa kama at kinumutan silang dala ni Baekhyun who snuggled and hugged him.

"We're fucked huh," Chanyeol said.

"Let's talk tomorrow," sabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos isiksik ang sarili sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

They both knew na they did something na hindi puwede, pero they still acted upon it. May masasaktan, pero again, tonight they were selfish. Tomorrow, they blame it on the alcohol.

Naunang nagising si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa. His head was pulsing dala na rin sa ininom niya kagabi. His memories of last night was a bit hazy pero it slowly came back to him din naman.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT._

"Tangina," bulong nito sa sarili. Baekhyun was still cuddled up to him and kahit sabihin niyang gusto niya, mali ito. Mali 'yung nagawa nila.

He honestly wanted to run. Wanted to go away, but the way Baekhyun was clinging unto him made him stop. He heaved a deep sigh to calm his nerves. Grabe, lakas talaga ng epekto ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. Isang tingin lang sa mukha nito ay ayos na siya. Pero that doesn't mean na hindi pa rin tumatakbo ang mga pangit na isipin sa utak niya. Una sa lahat, Jaehyuk. Siya ang kauna-unahang dahilan bakit hindi dapat nila ginawa 'yun. Yes, hindi pa sila, but the fact na Baekhyun gave him a chance ay something na.

Chanyeol just settled onto watching Baekhyun sleep. Kahit naman mali nagawa nila, wala na siyang magagawa since the deed's done. All is left is to face the consequences. Since Baekhyun was using his arm as a pillow, he wrapped it around him and kissed his head. He would wait for Baekhyun to wake up and when he did, they would talk.

He didn't have to wait long though, dahil siguro matapos ang five minutes ay naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang paggalaw ni Baekhyun. Idinilat niya ang mata niya at tumingin sa kaniya. Chanyeol was greeted with a smile and a snuggle.

"Morning," Baekhyun greeted.

"Morning," Chanyeol greeted back as he patted Baekhyun's head. "Let's talk?"

"Ang aga naman, pwede later?" Baekhyun asked as he buried himself again sa leeg ni Chanyeol.

"We have to talk, Baek. Postponing it wouldn't make a difference."

Baekhyun sighed before saying, "Fine. But pwede bng ganito lang tayo. Baka kasi mamaya, this would be my last time having you this close."

"Bakit naman?"

"I'm just scared you'd push me away again," he truthfully said.

Si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang bumuntong-hinga bago hingpitan ang hawak kay Baekhyun. "I wouldn't do that again to you, Pat. It's just that, hindi pwede."

Baekhyun then distanced himself again at napaupo. _It was happening again. He was going to reject me again._

"What? I-I thought gusto mo ako? Akala ko ba—was—is this another g-game?" Baekhyun asked as tears started pooling sa mata niya. _Shit, napakaiyakin ko na naman._

Chanyeol got alarmed and immediately went and hugged Baekhyun to get him out if his thoughts. Alam niya yung trauma na ibingay niya kay Baekhyun at alam niya kung bakit siya ganun mag-react.

"No, Baek! God, no! This—all this, isn't a game for me. What I said to you last night, lahat 'yun totoo. It's just that, may masasaktan Baek. Jaehyuk, remember? Masasaktan natin siya Baek," sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinahagod ang likod ni Baekhyun. "Think about what he'd feel Baek? He'd feel betrayed. Napamahal na si Jae sa'kin at alam kong napamahal na rin siya sa'yo kaya ayoko siyang masaktan nang dahil satin."

"Pano tayo, then? Ako lang ba ang nag-isip na after so many years, pwede na tayo? Ako lang ba ang nag-isip non?" Baekhyun said while sobbing sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Naiiyak na pala niya 'yung mga luha niya.

"Of course not, Baek. I've thought about us too. But the situation is messy and complicated. If we met in another circumstance, I would be with you in an instant, pero kasi you have Jaehyuk. Yes, hindi kayo, but he still efforted to make you happy and make you feel loved. Kahit iyon man lang ay masuklian natin. Do you understand?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang inaalo siya. _Parang baby talaga. Super super nakakagigil._

Baekhyun nodded while he wrapped himself tighter kay Chanyeol. They stayed like that for a few minutes. With Chanyeol rocking them softly back and forth while Baekhyun inhaled Chanyeol's scent.

"I'll talk to him," pagbasag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to talk to Jae and come clean," Baekhyun said and unwrapped his hands around Chanyeol's body at inilagay ito sa balikat niya and looked at him sa mata. "I don't want to keep pretending Chanyeol."

"But Baek—"

"Matagal ko na rin iniisip na patigilin na si Jaehyuk. Hindi pa ako lumiplipat dito, sumagi na siya sa isip ko. Jae's sweet and very thoughtful, kaso I knew that I wouldn't be able to commit fully sa kaniya. Everytime he asked me, I've always turned him down. One because I wasn't ready and deep down, alam kong ikaw pa rin. Kahit ilang taon na Les. Ikaw pa rin talaga. And now that alam kong mahal mo rin ako, I just really want to be with you."

They stared at each other for a while before Chanyeol came close sa kaniya at hinalikan sa noo. He kissed it for a few seconds before hugging Baekhyun again.

"You do what you want Baek. I—I will wait for you. Fix whatever you have to fix and after that, ako naman. Ako naman ang aayos ng sa'tin. I swear, Pat. I'll love you right this time."

At napangiti na lang si Baekhyun sa narinig dahil, _sa wakas._

\-----}{-----

Today was the day. Ngayon na ang balik ni Jaehyuk from Cebu. Ngayon na rin ang araw na kakausapin siya ni Baekhyun. Hindi na kasi talaga kaya ng konsensiya niya. It's been a week since may nangyare sa kanila ni Chanyeol and although its been the best week of his life, spending his time with Chanyeol, 'yung guilt na may nasasaktan sila is still there. As much as possible, they wouldn't do anything intimate, unless hug and forehead kisses. It's the least they can do.

Andun siya sa may waiting area pero malayo sa crowd. Sinabi na ni Baekhyun yung location niya kay Jaehyuk pero he was still waiting for hiss text message. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed and akala niya it was already Jaehyuk, pero it was Chanyeol lang pala.

"Hey, Les, bakit?"

_"Are you in the airport na?"_

"Yes I'm here na. Hinihintay ko na lang si Jaehyuk."

The line went silent after that. The call didn't end though. Chanyeol was just not talking and it was a mood. Alam ni Baekhyun 'yung reason kung bakit talaga tumawag si Chanyeol dahil nararamdaman niya rin 'yun ngayon. Kaba, at takot.

" _Are you sure with this na? We can postpone this pa. I can wait, Pat. I can always wait,"_ Chanyeol said to which Baekhyun sighed to.

"I know, Les. Pero the more na we keep this from him, the more na papatong lang ang guilt na may nasasaktan na tayo. Mas okay na ito, Les."

_"I wish I was there para may kasama ka."_

"Mas maigi nang ako na ang kumausap. Baka hindi siya makinig kapag tayong dalawa lang 'yun," Baekhyun argued.

There was another silent streak hanggang sa bumuntong-hininga ulit si Chanyeol.

 _"Okay, Pat. I-I trust you with this. Ingat ka. Call me if you need anything, or if I need to ready myself to get punched,"_ nakuha pa talaga ni Chanyeol mag-joke.

"Ikaw talaga. Yes, I'll call, Les. I just hope na every thing will go as planned at hindi na humantong sa ganoon."

Chanyeol sighed again, _"Okay Pat."_

"Okay, bye."

Siya na mismo ang nag-end ng call bago chineck ang chats or messages niya if Jaehyuk texted, pero wala pa rin. He pocketed his phone at tumingin ulit sa monitor if Jaehyuk's plane has landed. He was about to go sa kung saan hintayan ng mga tao when someone hugged him from the back.

"Baek!" And surprise surprise, it was Jaehyuk. He breathed heavily before turning to him and hug him. Na-miss niya rin naman 'yung tao kahit papano.

"Hey, Jae."

They hugged for a few seconds before letting go and Baekhyun roamed his eyes to see kung asan 'yung gamit niya pero wala 'yung trolley niya na na dinala niya noong umalis siya. Isang backpack lang ang dala niya and his laptop bag.

"Where's your gamit?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Ah, let's talk about that during dinner. I've reserved us a place na malapit lang dito. Tara?" Jaehyuk said as he fished his phone mula sa pocket niya and opened Grab.

Baekhyun just shrugged and went with his trip at pumunta roon sa pagkikitaan sa driver. Within three minutes ay dumating na rin 'yung driver. He was seated sa back while Jae took the passenger seat. Like usual.

The ride to the restaurant was nerve-wracking para kay Baekhyun. Hindi siya familiar sa place pero kita naman niya sa phone ng driver na nakakabit sa harap kung gaano kalayo na lang ang lakbay nila. Every lessened meter ay dumadagdag sa kaba niya. It was already 7 pm at madilim na sa labas. Jaehyuk was busy talking sa driver dahil gusto lang niya. Itr was in Baekhyun's favor dahil he still had time to collect his thoughts. Nakakahinga pa naman siya nang maayos pero the moment the car stopped and Jaehyuk handed the bills at pinagbuksan siya ng pinto, parang nanigas 'yung buong katawan niya kasi _ito na 'yun._

 _After desert, before umuwi, nasabi ko na sa kaniya_.

Baekhyun tried to keep his facade calm habang kinakausap ni Jaehyuk 'yung receptionist. Buti na lang talaga he wore something semi-formal, at least bumagay naman sa kakainan nila. The both of them were escorted to somewhere private and as expected, romantic 'yung setting. This was Jaehyuk's signature style. Mas lalo tuloy kinakabahan si Baekhyun.

When the dishes were served, Baekhyun and Jaehyuk started their usual kumustahanas and checking up on each other. It was an exchange of "I'm fine" and "Yes, I'm okay."

"How are you naman with Kuya Chanyeol?"

"We're doing good naman. Ikaw?" Pagbalik niya sa tanong while sipping oon his wine.

"Ayun, work is hectic. Grabe pala 'yung damage na natamo ng building namin. Kaya nga I will have to go back din kasi sa Cebu in 3 days since marami pang unfinished business. I just went back here dahil ayoko maka-break ng promise and I told you na I would come back today right?"

Mas lalo namang na-guilty si Baekhyun. Jaehyuk's doing all these para sa taong sasaktan lang siya.

Althroughout dinner, Baekhyun tried his best to mask his uncomfort. Smiling and answering Jaehyuk's questions para hindi nito mahalata na nanginginig na 'yung katawan niya sa kaba.

When it was finally time for desserts, mas lalo lang tumindi ang kaba niya dahil in a few moments, he will have to tell Jaehyuk the truth.

The waiter served them both a slice of blueberry cheescake. It was one of the food na they always order when they go on dates.

Jaehyuk went on to tell stories about how amazing Cebu is dahil kahit na he went there for work, they still found time to explore. Alam ni Baekhyun iyon, with the amount of times Jaehyuk told him over the phone and how many photos were uploaded sa instagram niya for the past week.

"Baekhyun couldn't focus though. Masyado niyang iniisip ang paraan kung paano niya sasabihin kay Jaehyuk lahat. He was too pre-occupied with everything na hindi na niya napansin na kanina pa pala tinatawag ng ka-date niya ang pangalan niya.

"Hey, Baek!" Nagulat na lang siya when he felt Jaehyuk squeezin his hand for his attention. Bumalik naman siya sa wisyo at hinarap ito.

"What?"

"You've been spacing out, and actually, kanina ko pa napapansin na you're being out of it. Is the food not to your liking? Gusto mo ba lumipat tayo?" Jaehyuk asked with concern.

"N-No, okay lang. It's just—I'm tired lang. Sorry what were you saying?"

"I said na we can go to Cebu one day if naging tayo na," sana pala hindi na lang tinanong ni Baekhyun. Nanigas ang buong katawan niya dahil sa sinabi niyang iyon. "Kailan mo ba kasi ako sasagutin? You've always turned me down pero, baka puwedeng sagutin mo na ako, hehe, no pressure," pahabol pa nito while chuckling.

Time for Baekhyun froze. Alam niyang ito na 'yung pagkakataon to say everything pero pinapangunahan siya ng kaba niya. He can feel his hands shaking kaya he withdrew them from the other's hold. He was zoning out pero he tried to keep calm dahil kailangan na niyang sabihin. Ayaw na niyang paasahin pa si Jaehyuk ng ganito.

"About that... I don't think—I don't think I can answer you anytime soon," seryosong sabi ni Baekhyun to which Jaehyuk just laughed at.

"Ano ka ba, I was just joking! I can wait naman, kaya you don't have to be so tensed," sabi nito sa kaniya sa buong pag-aakala na Baekhyun was only being his usual self.

Baekhyun heaved a deep breathe before continuing. _Ito na._

"Jae..."

"Yeah?"

"What I said... I meant what I said. I can't—won't be able to answer you anytime soon, probably, hindi rin mangyayare 'yun," Baekhyun said with his head hung low.

"W-What are you saying? Please don't be like that."

"It's not fair to you anymore Jae. I've been meaning to have this talk with you, na patigilin ka na, kasi ayoko nang umaasa ka, na pahirapan ka pa. Ayaw kong nauubos ang effort mo sa taong hindi ka naman kayang suklian nun," Baekhyun said kung saan napatayo naman si Jaehyuk and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm not asking for anything naman Baekhyun. Okay na sa'kin 'yung ako lang ang nage-effort. Okay na sa'kin na you reply to my texts, indulge me with taking care of you. I'm not expecting anything. Please Baek, huwag naman ganito," Jaehyuk pleaded as he held onto Baekhyun's hands.

"Jae... Jaehyuk you have to listen to me. Hindi ko masusuklian 'yung pagmamahal mo dahil—dahil may mahal akong iba Jae—"

"Sino?"

"Jae..."

"Sino 'yan Baek, para naman makilala ko kung sinong kaagaw ko sa'yo. I just hope na hindi ko kakilala 'yan dahil baka mabangasan ko siya," Jaehyuk said while having a firm hold sa kaniya.

"Please don't do that. Ayokong masira kayo," Baekhyun said.

"So kilala ko nga? Sino ba 'yan ha? Ano ka-intern mo ba? Katrabaho ko? Sino roon Baek, because I'm sure na hindi si Kuya Chanyeol 'yun."

And with that, Baekhyun was silent. The fact that Jaehyuk was so sure na hindi si Chanyeol 'yung taong 'yun was making Baekhyun's guilt heavier. He couldn't look Jae in the eye. Hindi niya kayang tignan siya dahil alam niya na nasasaktan niya ito.

"...Unless..."

At dumating na 'yung kinatatakutan niya. Matalino si Jaehyuk. He wouldn't be a magna cum laude ng Civil Engineering sa UP kung hindi. He was bound to put two and two together lalo na sa inasta ni Baekhyun.

"What the fuck?!" Napasigaw si Jaehyuk before standing up at lumayo kay Baekhyun. Buti na lang they were in a booth kung hindi, marami na siguro naki-usyoso na chismoso. "Tangina, tangina, TANGINA!"

Sunod-sunod na mura ang nanggaling sa bibig ni Jaehyuk as he was pacing back and forth. He was trying to keep his voice low dahil kahit na this was private, nasa restaurant pa rin sila and naririnig pa rin sila ng mga tao sa labas.

With Jaehyuk's outburst, Baekhyun's tears started flowing down his cheeks. This was it na talaga.

"Jae, please calm down, please—"

"How can I calm down? Baekhyun alam kong hindi tayo pero I thought may pagkakaintindihan na tayo. Akala ko konti na lang, pwede na, na akin ka na. Akala ko dahil nagiging worried ka rin sa'kin, na ini-indulge mo ako, akala ko sure win na ako. Puta hulog na hulog na ako Baek! Dalawang taon kitang nililigawan, tapos si Kuya Chanyeol? Dalawang buwan mo lang nakasama sa isang bubong, mahal mo na? Ang unfair naman nun!" Jaehyuk lashed out.

Baekhyun couldn't stop crying dahil sa sinabi ni Jaehyuk. It was his fault. Pinaasa niya 'yung tao. If in the first place, hindi niya in-entertain si Jaehyuk, if hindi siya pumayag, they wouldn't end up in this situation. They wouldn't end up in this mess.

"Jae, please, sit down and I'll tell you everything. Please, Jae..." pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. "You don't understand—"

"Then let me understand!"

"Yes, I'll tell you. But please, let's talk calmly, hmm?" Baekhyun said habang pinupunasan ang luhang kanina pa tumutulo mula sa mga mata niya. Jaehyuk only stared at him for a few seconds before breathing heavily and sitting down sa upuan na in-occupy niya kanina.

Baekhyun calmed himself down first by drinking water. The shaking of his hands didn't stop but he still tried to be stable.

"Kailan pa?"

"Matagal na. It's been 11 years, Jae," sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya as he looked at him. Agad namang tumigil si Jaehyuk at bumakas ang pagkalito sa mukha niya.

"What do you mean... 11 years?"

Baekhyun sighed as he fished his wallet mula sa pocket niya. He then got his picture at inilapag ito sa harap niya. Kinuha naman ito ni JAehyuk at tinitigan.

"Remember when you asked me bakit ito 'yung identifier ko sa wallet kahit it's been so many years?"

"Kasi special 'yung taong nagbigay sa'yo niyan," Jaehyuk replied as he flipped the photo over.

"Oo. That person was and still is very special to me dahil siya ang unang taong umintindi sa'kin sa lahat ng bagay. He would listen to me and magbibigay siya ng advice even though he's shit at it sometimes. High school was a trying journey for me, lalo na noong last year, and he was there, even for a brief moment. Naging malaking parte siya sa buhay ko despite only knowing him for less than three months. Nahulog ako sa kaniya at siya rin pala sa'kin," Baekhyun narrated.

Every detail of that three months early 2008 flashed before his eyes. Lahat ng pinagsamahan nila ni Chanyeol, lahat ng pinaggagawa nila dati. The way he would accompany him home, the way he would bring him his favorite food, the way he would look at him na para bang siya lang ang mahalaga and the way that he would hold his hand and pat his head, na para bang baby siya na kailangang alagaan.

"So naging kayo?" Jaehyuk asked, although bitter.

"Hindi."

Jaehyuk looked intently sa kaniya bago ibinalik ang tingin sa photo na nasa kamay niya and read the words that was written in ink.

' _Para sa #1 fan ko, to P, salamat at kahit may exam ka bukas ay pinanood mo pa rin ako. Walang makakatalo sa pagsuporta mo sa akin! – A"_

"Bakit hindi naging kayo?"

"Because the day before graduation, we had a falling out. Napaamin ako sa kaniya nang hindi oras dahil sa mga gago niyang kaibigan. Napaamin ako sa kaniya sa harap ng maraming tao habang graduation practices dahil naglakas loob akong kausapin siya kahit alam kong his friends back then were there. Tinukso kami. Tinukso siya, until I lost my senses at um-oo nang tinanong ako if may feelings ako sa kaniya. It was 2008, gay people were ridiculed more back then than now. And Chanyeol...Chanyeol fell victim sa mga tropa niya. He wanted acceptance, he wanted image, he wanted pride. Bata pa kami noon so I understand kung bakit niya ako ni-reject at hiniya sa harap ng maraming tao. Nagalit ako sa kaniya sa exact moment na iyon, but when it simmered, nang nakauwi na ako sa bahay at kumalma, I understood. I was disappointed, but I understood."

Ibinaba ulit ni Jaehyuk 'yung larawan sa harap ni Baekhyun. He could feel his hands trembling din, pero he had to save face at magmukhang malakas. Iyon na lang ang pinanghahawakan niya.

"You said—you said that he had feelings for you. Paano mo nalaman?"

Baekhyun sighed again as he hung his head.

"I...I didn't know it then. The night before graduation, mom and I went back sa province because lola was in her death bed na. Sabi ng mga kapatid ni mama na baka hindi na raw siya abutin ng isang araw kaya nagmadali kaming umuwi. Chanyeol and I—we never had a talk. Never had closure. And we didn't see each other after that. So I tried to move on. I tried noong nakilala kita. I really tried, Jae. I know it's hard to believe me but it's true. Sinubukan kong mahaln ka. But then—But then dinala mo ako sa shared dorm niyo. I honestly wasn't planning on interacting with him. Kaso sa two months na 'yun, bumalik lahat. Sa dalawang buwan na iyon, sinubukan kong umiwas, pero hindi ko kaya. Hanggang sa nagkausap kami and nalaman kong, gusto pa rin pala niya ako. Na after all these years, mutual pala 'yung nararamdaman namin. Tao lang ako, Jae, nagkakamali rin," Baekhyun said as he felt the tears again. He wiped them gamit ang sleeves ng polo niya before grabbing the glass of water na nawalan na ng lamig.

"...May nangyari ba sa inyo?"

Silence means yes. Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Baekhyun at naintindihan naman agad ni Jaehyuk iyon. Matalino siya at alam niyang bumasa ng tao. Kilala niya si Baekhyun, alam na niya ang mga ayaw at mga gusto nito, alam niya kung ano ang mannerisms and galawan nito. Two years of courtship and three years of friendship was enough for him to know the male he fell in love with.

Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman niya. He knows he's angry and hurt. Nagmahal siya eh, pero hindi niya alam if dapat ba siyang magalit kay Baekhyun o intindihin. Everything was a lot to process. It was a lot to take in. Akala niya, the three days na he would be here would be for catching up and spending time with Baekhyun, pero if ganito lang pala ang mangyayare, sana he just stayed in Cebu. Sana hindi na lang siya bumalik.

Out of all the people na nagustuhan niya, Baekhyun was really special. May something kay Baekhyun na hindi niya ma-explain. He didn't know if it was the way he smiled, the way he looked, the way he laughed, the way he would care for him, or the way that he woul scold him kapag nagkakasakit siya. Everything about him was just so endearing. Okay naman siya dati noong fubus palang sila, pero putaeh, he caught feelings. Ginamit niya lahat ng lakas ng loob niya para umamin si Baekhyun at tanungin siya kung pwede manligaw. The first time he asked, it was a rejection, the second time, it was a yes. Masaya na siya roon. At akala niya—akala niya talaga ay may gusto rin si Baekhyun sa kaniya dahil hindi naman aabot ng dalawang taon kung hindi diba? Pero nagkamali pala siya.

He breathed deeply bago inihilamos ang kamay niya sa mukha niya. He needed to get out of here.

"Can we—can we talk outside, while walking? I just—I only need some time to think and after that, mahaharap na kita," Jaehyuk said as he gathered his things.

Baekhyun looked at him dumbfounded but followed. Jaehyuk pushed the buzzer to call for the waiter at sinabi rito na magbi-bill out na sila. Wala pang fifteen minutes ay nasa labas na sila, walking through unfamiliar streets nang magkasama.

Baekhyun stayed close, pero he was a step behind Jaehyuk. He was giving him space dahil alam niyang the other needed time to think. Hindi madali at simple ang binagsak niya sa kaniya. Alam ni Baekhyun na it was hard to take in, kaya nga minabuti niyang dumistansiya kahit kaunti; pero not too far na masyado nang malayo. Just enough for Jaehyuk to breathe.

After almost an hour of walking, may nakita silang park kung saan nagpahinga sila. They sat sa swing and minded their own. Binaba ni Jaehyuk ang mga gamit niya sa lapag and swung quietly. Baekhyun was just waiting. Kahit gaano katagal. It's the least he can give. His time.

"Ang ganda ng mga bituin noh?" Biglang sabi ni Jaehyuk.

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kaniya only too see him looking up sa taas. Tumingin na rin siya sa sky at namangha sa dami ng bituin na kumikinang sa langit. Sobrang ganda.

"Alam mo ba na nanghingi ako ng sin sa taas kung liligawan kita?" Napatingin ulit si Baekyun kay Jaehyuk. The other was still looking up. "Sabi ko na kapag biglang may dumaang shooting star, aamin ako sa'yo at magtatanong kung pwedeng manligaw. And the heavens granted me permission."

"...Jae—"

"I've been thinking, Baek. Sa isa't kalahating oras na ibinigay mo sa akin, nakapag-isip na ako," Baekhyun was nervous again. Tumingin na si Jaehyuk sa kaniya nang nakangiti which startled him a bit, pero hindi niya iniwas ang tingin niya. "I understand na Baek."

"Hmm?"

"Nagmahal ka lang. Naiintindihan kita. Your love for kuya has been suppressed for so many years na noong nabigyan ka ng opportunity para ipakita iyon ay hindi ka na nag-hesitate. Ganoon din siya. 11 years, anong laban ko roon?" Jaehyuk chuckled pa as he said those. "Aaminin ko na masakit. Mahal kita eh. Para akong sinaksak patalikod at paharap. Pero hindi kita masisisi Baekhyun dahil if I was in your situation, siguro hindi malayong ganoon din ang gagawin ko."

Naluluha na naman si Baekhyun. _Puta, he deserves better talaga_.

"Siguro kanina, galit ako. Pero ngayon, masakit na lang. Humupa na 'yung galit noong na-clear na ang utak ko. Gaya mo, naiintindihan ko na Baekhyun. I get now kung saan ka naggagaling. And for that, I want to say sorry for shouting at you earlier—"

"No please don't say sorry," Baekhyun said. Ayaw niyang umako ng kasalanan si Jaehyuk dahil wala naman talaga siyang ginawang masama. "What you did was understandable. Naiintindihan ko. Ako dapat ang mag-sorry dahil ako ang nakasakit. And I hope, in time, you would be able to forgive me and move-on."

"I've forgiven you, Baek. Pero it would be hard for me to move-on. I'll be needing a lot of time for that."

"Take all the time you need, Jae. At kahit hindi ko deserve, salamat at napatawad mo ako."

Ngumiti si Jaehyuk, "Ikaw pa ba?" Bumalik ang tingin niya sa langit at nagbigay ng isang tahimik na dasal.

It was a ew moments of silence bago nagsalita ulit si Jaehyuk.

"So I guess.. Ikaw si 'Pat'?"

"Huh?" Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya.

"The note na sinulat ni kuya sa photo mo was addressed to P, so I'm assuming, you're Pat," sabi ni Jaehyuk while looking at Baekhyun again.

"P-Paano mo alam 'yan?"

Jaehyuk shrugged.

"Kuya doesn't know, and you probably don't, pero alam ko 'yung tungkol sa isang kanta na cinompose niya na nakatambak lang sa Drive D ng laptop niya. I accidentally opened it while looking for a movie dati. It was addressed to "Pat" and now that I know everything, it doesn't take a genius to know na ikaw 'yun."

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig. Alam niyang marunong gumawa ng kanta si Chanyeol pero hindi niya alam na ginawan niya pala siya.

"Medyo napaisip nga ako since wala ka namang second name, but then I remembered Kuya's full name," Jaehyuk smiled. "Mahilig pala kayo sa greek mythology."

Baekhyun blushed, "Hindi naman. It's just that...Both of us enjoy it lalo na noong 4th year na world lit ang topic."

"It's suits you though, that character. Supporting kuya in all his endeavors and shit."

Napangiti si Baekhyun, "Parehas pa kayo nang sinabi."

Sinuklian naman ni Jaehyuk ang ngiti niya bago tumingin ulit sa taas at bumuntong-hininga. _In another life, maybe._

Tumayo na siya at sinuot ang mga bag niya. Inilahad naman niya ang kamay niya kay Baekhyun na tinanggap naman ito at tumayo na rin mula sa swing.

"Tara, ihatid na kita."

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?"

"Baek, it's—it's still hard for me to face kuya. Tanggap ko na, pero it doesn't mean na it doesn't hurt."

Na-guilty ulit si Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry," mahina niyang sabi.

"Don't be. Just give me time. For now, can I get one last hug?" Jaehyuk asked. Baekhyun was taken aback by this pero pumayag naman siya, wrapping his arms around Jaehyuk's frame.

Jaehyuk just inhaled his scent at hinigpitan ang yakap. _Huli na ito, kailangang sulitin._

Nang humiwalay na sila, Jaehyuk kissed Baekhyun's forehead bago tuluyang dumistansiya.

"I know your schedules both kaya I'll probably drop by sa Monday to get my stuff with a friend of mine. Marami-rami iyon pero okay lang. Huwag kayong aabsent ha! Hindi ako papasok diyan if nalamn kong may tao," Jaehyuk joked na inirapan ni Baekhyun. The laugh that made to Jaehyuk's lips made Baekhyun at ease kaya natawa na lang din siya.

"Before I go, I just want you to know na you're the best thing to ever happen to me," Jaehyuk said while caressing Baekhyun's face.

"Jae..."

"Be happy, Baekhyun. Even if it's not with me, I'll always, always want you to be happy."

As he entered the dorm, unang bumati sa kaniya si Chanyeol.

"How did it go?"

Instead of answering ay yumakap nang mahigpit si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Sinuklian ito siyempre ni Chanyeol who lead them inside at isinara ang pinto.

"It went well," Baekhyun muttered sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. The latter felt a sense of relief at mas lalong hinigpit pa ang yakap niya kay Baekhyun. "We talked, and everything's okay now. I still feel guilty, pero at least, nabawasan 'yung bigat."

When they separated, Baekhyun tiptoed to peck a kiss sa labi ni Chanyeol. The both of them smiled at each other.

"Hey, Les, pwede ko ba mahiram laptop mo?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol was going to shower since katatapos lang ni Baekhyun.

The smaller male wanted to know if totoo ba ang sinasabi ni JAehyuk. The latter had no reason to lie to him, pero gusto niya lang din malaman. Hindi niya ide-deny na kinikilig siya sa thought na nag-compose si Chanyeol ng kanta para sa kaniya.

"Sure thing," clueless na sabi ni Chanyeol before pumasok sa banyo. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's laptop mula sa table at inilagay sa lap nito habang nakasandal sa headboard. As he keyed the password, inilagay na rin niya 'yung headphones niya sa outlet nito. He smiled nang nakitang bago na ang wallpaper niya and it was of him.

He wanted to dwell on it pero he was a man on a mission. Agad niyang binuksan ang D Drive ng laptop niya and a lot of folders came up. Nahilo si Baekhyun sa dami since it didn't seem to end kahit anong scroll niya. Buti na lang at na-master na niya ang art of searching kaya naman he keyed in *.mp sa search bar. Hindi niya kasi alam if audio file or video ang hinahanap niya. He wasn't disappointed nang may lumabas na 27 files all in mp3 and mp4 format. Pinat niya ang sarili niya sa likod because of this. Na-narrow down niya na ang kailangan niya.

Akala niya ay mahihirapan siya sa paghahanap pero lahat ng filenames ay nakaword form. It was all about theories and shit, all except oone. The file name was familiar and Baekhyun was sure si Baekhyun na nahanap na niya ang hinahanap na niya.

_20080506.mp4_

It was of his birthday.

Hindi na siya nag-hesitate pang na i-play iyon.

What greeted him was the Chanyeol sitting sa kwarto niya 11 years ago, a guitar on his hand. Wala pang 2 minutes ay naluluha na siya.

_Time check: 12:09 am, 6 th of May 2008. It's finally your 17th birthday, Pat. It's been a month since you left, and I miss you so much. Natapos ko na rin finally itong kanta na 'toh and this is my birthday present to you, kahit na hindi mo naman itoh maririnig at mapapanood._

_I wrote this thinking of you and how hurt I made you feel. Sobrang gago ko talaga that day and I honestly want to punch myself hard sa ginawa ko. You didn't deserve that. You deserved the best and I failed to give you that._

_Lagi kong sinasabi na thankful ako sa'yo and I mean it. You've always been supportive and kind and very caring. Ako lang naman tong si tanga na sinaktan ka. As the title of this song goes, sana mapatawad mo ako sa nagawa ko. Mahal na mahal kita, Pat, and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. Natakot ako, Pat. hindi ko pa kayang lumabas. I'm really sorry._

The Chanyeol in the screen was close to crying kaya tinilt niya ang ulo nito palikod and sniffed. Tumawa pa siya nang konti bago i-strum yung gitara niya.

_Anyways, here it is Pat._

_'Wag ka nang magalit sa'kin_

_'Wag mo nang isip-isipin_

_'Wag ka nang magalit_

_'Di na ko uulit_

_'Wag ka nang malungkot_

_Wala na akong palusot_

_Inaamin ko ang kasalanan ko sa'yo_

_Patawad na, mahal_

_Ikaw at ako ang laging dasal_

_Kulang man ang lahat ng salita_

_Patawad na_

_'Wag ka nang mag-alinlangan_

_Bigyan mo ako ng bagong simula_

_At iingatan ko ang pangako kong_

_Hindi na, sasaktan_

_Patawad na, mahal_

_Ikaw at ako ang laging dasal_

_Kulang man ang lahat ng salita_

_Patawad na_

_At Hinding-hindi ko na_

_Kaya pang makita kang umiyak_

_Patawad na, mahal_

_Ikaw at ako ang laging dasal_

_Kulang man ang lahat ng salita_

_Patawad na, mahal_

_Ikaw at ako ang laging dasal_

_Kulang man ang lahat ng salita_

_Patawad na_

_Patawad na_

_Patawad na_

_Mahal_

_Patawad na, Pat. Ikaw at ako ang lagi kong dasal. Lagi._

The almost 10 minute video stopped there. And while Chanyeol on the screen laid bare all his emotions at naluha nang kaunti, Baekhyun was a mess. Parang sasabog 'yung puso niya sa napanood. Inaatake siya ng mga emosyon niya at halos humagulgol na siya.

 _Mahal nga talaga ako ni Chanyeol_.

"Baek?"

On cue, lumabas si Chanyeol with a towel around his waist. Nagulat siya nang makitang umiiyak si Baekhyun kaya agad itong lumapit sa kaniya. Baekhyun greeted him with a tight hug. Napatalikod si Chanyeol dahil sa impact pero he still managed to make the both of them steady, lalo na at sobrang higpit ng yakap nito.

"Hey, Pat, hey. What happened?"

At dahil humihikbi lang si Baekhyun ay kusa na niyang tinignan ang laptop para alamin ang dahilan bakit umiiyak siya ngayon. He played the video at nagulat siya nang makita ang sarili niya roon. Alam na alam niya iyon. Tandang-tanda niya pa ang araw kung kailan ni-record niya iyon. _Paanong?_

"I love you," bulong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. "Ikaw lang din ang lagi kong dasal," dagdag nito na nagpalambot sa puso ni Chanyeol.

Tinanggal niya yung laptop sa kama at inilagay sa table bago niya ihiniga ang sarili niya kasama si Baekhyun.

"Shh, tahan na," Chanyeol whispered sa tenga niya while playing with the other's hair.

"Ikaw kasi eh," sisi sa kaniya ni Baekhyun na nagpangiti sa kaniya.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, inaalo lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun hanggang sa kumalma ito. Hindi pa rin natatanggal sa pagkayap. Para talagang baby.

When Baekhyun was nothing but soft sniffles, nagsalita na si Chanyeol.

"Ngayon na, okay na ang lahat, na tama na ang lahat, siguro naman puwede nang matutupad dasal ko noh?"

Baekhyun just sniffed before looking up at him. Chanyeol's eyes were full of love; parang gusto niya ulit maiyak. Pero bago pa tumulo ulit ang luha niya ay hinalikan na siya ni Chanyeol sa noo. This made him smile.

"Oo naman, Les. Matutupad na ang dasal nating dalawa," bulong ni Baekhyun when they separated, as they saw the rawness of their emotions sa mata ng isa't isa.

Finally.

_It's been a long time coming._

\-----}{-----

**epilogo.**

"Park, Chanyeol Achilles T.," tawag sa kaniya ng dean.

Baekhyun cheered as loud as he can habang pumapalakpak with standing ovation para sa kaniya. Baekhyun was so proud of him. Konting-konti na lang at makakamit na ni Chanyeol ang mga pangarap niya. Konting-konti na lang at magiging lawyer na siya.

He was so so happy for him. Knowing that they're both achieving their dreams. Knowing that they're both becoming the person they want to be.

Chanyeol didn't graduate with top honors, pero the fact that he did well, that he was standing there recieving his diploma was enough. It was an ahievement of itself. He on the other hand, just passed his licensure exam and was on his way to residency.

Looking back through the years ever since they met, marami nang nagbago sa kanilang dalawa. They've matured and become more successful. They've grown to be wiser and more knowledgeable sa buhay. But there would always be one thing staying the same.

_"Bakit ba you insist on calling me Pat eh wala namang ganiyan sa pangalan ko?" tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol while they were studying._

_"Simple, because you remind me of Patroclus," Chanyeol replied habang tinitignan siya nito._

_"Bakit naman?"_

_"Kasi you always support me. You're always there cheering for me. You're always there saying na I did my best. Andiyan ka to motivate me lagi. Parang ganun din yung si Patroclus kay Achilles diba?"_

_"So ano, porket 'Achilles' na pangalan mo, akala mo ikaw na siya? Payat payat mo para maging siya noh!" Baekhyun said while raising his brow na tinawanan lang ni Chanyeol._

_"Bakit? It's true pa rin diba. Kahit na hindi ako si Achilles, it's a good analogy pa rin!"_

_"Ewan ko sa'yo."_

Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun would always be there for him. Kahit anong mangyari. Just like the myth, Patroclus would always stay by Achilles side and vice-versa.

Lagi.

Mahal din nila ang isa't-isa.

_Lagi._

**wakas.**


End file.
